Fairy Tail's Saiyan Redo
by AJStyles
Summary: The tournament of power has passed but the odd thing is no one can find goku! Follow our saiyan hero as he has a journey of his own in a world full of magic and wizards. This story was taken down by me before but this time I'm skipping the filler I was going to put in and give a brief summary of all that I had planned and get right into the GMG arc and beyond. Goku is nerfed.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

On Berrus's planet

Vegeta was training with whis again as he continued to try and hit whis but he kept on missing while under a tree Beerus was sitting with his legs crossed, however he had noticed that something was wrong.

That something was that goku was nowhere to be found. That's when he got up and walked over to whis and vegeta. "Is something the matter lord Beerus?" "Yes something's the matter Whis, Where's goku?" Whis just stood and pondered Beerus question.

"I don't know my lord, How about you vegeta?" Vegeta just turned and looked back at whis, "No I haven't seen kakarot these past few weeks." Beerus then looked a little upset and turned towards whis again, "Whis can you find him?" Whis then summoned his staff,

"I shall try Lord Beerus."

The sphere in the middle of whis's staff began to glow as he looked in it to find where goku had gone. Whis's eyes then widened, "I believe I found him lord beerus." "Really where?" Whis then tapped his staff on the ground twice and in front of vegeta and beerus appeared a planet.

"I found Goku on a planet called earth land the resides in our universe 7."

Beerus then looked at bit upset at whis for not discovering this planet sooner.

"Whis why did it take you so long to find this planet!?"

"To be fair lord beerus this planet was small and insignificant and on the very edge of our universe and has remained under the radar for awhile now."

"Well, whis how long would it take us to get there?"

"Unfortunately lord beerus too long and I'm afraid it gets worse."

Beerus then looked at his assistant/teacher skeptically,

"How so?"

"Well lord beerus it appears that Goku's memory appears to be fine except that a certain part of his mind pertaining to a person appears to have been blocked off or sealed away in his memory for some reason however I can't say why."

"I see well then whis what can you do?"

Whis then waved his staff and a list appeared and he then handed it to vegeta.

Vegeta looked at the list and back at whis, "What the hell am I supposed to use this for?"

"That vegeta is a list of things that goku owns or will need."

Vegeta was then still a little confused, "Why are you making a list for kakarot?"

"Until we can travel to goku this care package will contain everything he'll need."

Whis then opened up the box to vegeta and beerus,

"As you can see I've already lessened your load vegeta, I've included the gi's I made for him along with some training equipment that I made, however you'll have to go to earth and gather the rest."

Beerus then spoke up,

"You sure this care package when you've finished it will make it to goku?" Whis then just smiled at his god of destruction, "Without a doubt lord beerus."

He then turned back to vegeta with his staff in hand,

"Now then vegeta do you have the list?"

"Yes"

"then we'll be on our way and back then."

A couple hours later

Beerus was sitting quietly on his tree stump when down in a ray of light came whis and vegeta who was carrying a rather large box.

"We're back, Lord Beerus."

Beerus then looked at vegeta who was carrying a large box over to whis's purple care package box for goku.

"What's in the box vegeta?" Vegeta then opened the box up and it revealed goku's classic turtle hermit gi and a pouch of senzu beans and some capsules.

Whis then waved his staff and in the box appeared his personal handmade gravity training equipment.

Whis then pushed a button and then the box closed and then he waved his staff and with a blue light the box disappeared and off to goku.


	2. Goku vs Gildarts

Chapter 2

Goku vs Gildarts

Outside the fairy tail guild there were murmurs and bets being placed between Goku and gildarts

Goku stood across from gildarts with a big smile across his face like a kid in a candy store.

Flashback

After goku had challenged Gildarts the whole guild was in an uproar even the master. Goku then told everyone why he challenged Gildarts in the first place,

"I want to see how strong he is and besides it's not everyday and opponent this strong comes along."

He flashed his signature smile.

Gildarts then got up and looked goku in his face,

"Sure I don't see a problem with it and besides I need to stretch anyway."

Goku just smiled and began looking around,

"Now where should we spar at?"

Master Makarov then spoke up,

"You two will fight out back."

Goku then jumped up in the air full of excitement,

"Alright!"

Present

Everyone was placing bets on who would win this clash.

Lisanna then walked up to her sister,

"So have you decided who your betting on Mira?"

Mira then placed her head in her palm as she was thinking. Mira then walked up to cana and placed her bet,

"Cana I'll bet 20 on goku."

Cana looked at her skeptically,

"You sure Mira?"

Mira just gave cana her signature smile,

"I'm positive cana."

Mira then walked back over to lisanna and elfman to watch the fight.

Cana looked back at the board and she saw that five people had betted on goku while the rest bet on her dad. five people that had bet on goku were Mira, Erza, Lisanna, Lucy, and happy while everyone else had bet on her dad.

Cana herself chose to stay neutral and not bet on anyone, it wasn't because she didn't believe her dad could win she just wanted to see who would win the fight.

Goku and gildarts stood across from each other with goku just smiling and stretching out before the brawl began and gildarts just stood still with his arms crossed. Master Makarov stood off to the side but still in middle of the two fighters with a mug of ale in his hand.

Makarov then raised his hand,

"Let the fight between Goku and Gildarts…"

The tension in the air had suddenly gotten very heavy as both fighters looked ready to go at the drop of a hat.

"Begin!"

As soon as those words were said goku rushed Gildarts with a left hook to the jaw.

Gildarts managed to block the punch and delivered a shot of his own that nailed goku right in the gut but goku quickly back flipped away from gildarts before the shot connected.

Goku just smirked as he rushed Gildarts again with a barrage of punches.

"ATATATATATATATATATA!"

Goku's punches were starting to hit their mark as Gildarts was starting to lose ground.

Happy then noticed this and pointed it out to natsu.

"Hey natsu."

Natsu looked down at his little blue buddy.

"Yeah Happy, what's up?"

Happy then pointed at Gildarts's feet.

Natsu then looked at where happy's paw was pointing and his eyes widened,

"Holy Crap!"

"You're right happy I can't believe this!"

Lisanna then walked up next to Natsu,

"Can't believe what Natsu."

He then pointed to where happy had pointed and she was also in surprise that gildarts was being pushed back.

Goku and Gildarts were still exchanging blows throughout the battlefield.

"You're not bad goku."

"Yeah you too I'm getting excited!"

Gildarts then knead goku in the gut causing him to stumble a bit giving Gildarts an opening to deliver a right hook across goku's face which sent him flying into a couple of trees.

The fight had fairy tail surprised to see anyone be able to keep pace with Gildarts in a fight, not even Erza, Mira, or Laxus could do that and yet goku was keeping pace and even doing a little better.

Goku then shot back up and laughed a little.

"What's so funny Goku?"

"You're the first person so far to make me try this hard and I'm getting excited but now I'll have to start getting serious."

Fairy tail and Gildarts were confused by what goku meant until everything started shaking.

Goku began to power up,

"HAAAAAAAAAA!"

Everyone was starting to worry as the ground around them was shaking immensely.

Happy attempted to fly into Lucy's boobs for safety but she pushed him out.

Then the entire battlefield was bathed in a bright golden light when the light began to fade what stood before Fairy tail was Super Saiyan Son Goku.

All of fairy tail was surprised by Goku's transformation.

Lisanna then spoke to her sister,

"You see that Mira, his hair stands up like yours does when you do a takeover!"

"That's true Lisanna but I don't think that what goku just did is a take over."

Elfman then jumped in between his sisters,

"Goku looks like a MAN!"

Goku the assumed his fighting stance again after transforming into super saiyan,

"Ready for round two Gildarts?"

Gildarts then released some his magic power at 50%.

"Amazin' Gildarts you're really something else."

Goku then began to fire a barrage of ki blasts at gildarts but then to goku's wonder gildarts put his hand up then a white checker pattern board appeared an stopped his ki blasts.

Goku then cupped his hands and proceeded to say,

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HAAAAAA!"

Then a big blue blast came out of Goku's hands and was heading straight for gildarts.

Gildarts then did the same thing that he did with goku's ki blasts and as soon as the Kamehameha hit the crash magic shield it turned into little cubes.

Goku then laughed as he went towards gildarts.

"You really are incredible what do you say we start fighting seriously?"

Lucy was then shocked and surprised,

"You mean that Goku wasn't fighting seriously?"

Goku then depowered out of SSJ and then he let out an even greater shout,

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Then he was surrounded by the same yellow aura except goku was now being surrounded by bolts of lightning.

Goku smirked at Gildarts,

"You ready this is Super Saiyan Two."

Everyone in Fairy Tail was on edge at the pressure that goku was putting out in this ascended super saiyan state state.

Gildarts then decided to go all out as well.

He was then surrounded by whitish gray aura that covered him completely and only red eyes could be seen. "Well goku what do you think?"

"Hm, now I see why you're the strongest in that case I'll have to let out even more power."

Gildarts aura then receded but the pressure from these two was immense.

Goku then cupped his hands and ran towards gildarts,

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me…"

Gildarts readied his hand as he prepared his attack,

"All-Crush!"

However before the two attacks could collide both combatants heard a voice,

"That's enough you two."

Both goku and gildarts stopped and looked towards Makarov.

Goku was the one who was disappointed,

"Aww but gramps can't we go at it a little longer?"

"Of course not goku why if I hadn't stopped you two then there would be no guild hall left."

"So for now the fight between Goku and Gildarts is a Draw!"

Everyone in Fairy Tail couldn't believe what they had heard someone had challenged gildarts to a fight and that fight was a DRAW.

Goku then reached into his gi and pulled out the senzu bean pouch and ate one then he was back at full strength. He then reached into the pouch grabbed a bean and looked towards Gildarts,

"Hey Gildarts catch."

He caught the bean then looked back at goku in confusion.

"Eat the bean trust me."

Gildarts then put the bean in his mouth and then like magic all his magic power and stamina had been restored.

"Holy crap hey goku what kind of beans even are those?" Goku looked back and smiled ,

"Senzu beans restore all wounds and stamina plus keep you full for ten days."

"neat."

The majority of fairy walked up to goku to congratulate goku on his match with gildarts and on how he tied with one of Fairy Tail's strongest,

Goku said on how it was no big deal until his stomach went off and he went inside to get something to eat.


	3. Red Dawn filler summary

_This will be a brief summary of the filler I had planned in between tenrou time skip the great clock but i will summarize that to the best of my ability so I can get into the grand magic games arc._

 _Red Dawn Island arc_

 _After Goku's battle with Gildarts the saiyan would then take an S-Class quest and Happy with him to complete the job without Makarov's consent._

 _Along the way the duo would run into the expelled Fairy Tail mage Laxus and thus an unlikely S-class team was formed however upon learning about the stolen quest Makarov would send Erza and Mirajane to bring the saiyan back._

 _Upon arriving on the island and accepting the request from the village elder the trio of Goku,Laxus,and Happy left to explore the island and find the demon that was terrorizing only to be attacked by members from a unknown guild called_ _star breaker and four of it's members quick (A/N whose design I based off of dyspo.) and the blackfire ball squadron(A/N based them of ribrianne and the others.)_

 _The duo of Erza and Mirajane also arrive on the island only to also be attacked by two of the guilds members Kainu and Urobuchi (based these two of Akainu and Dolflamingo.)_

 _Goku and Laxus finish off the four troublesome members with a combined SSJ Kamehameha ha and a lightning dragon roar which gets the attention of the other four wizards fighting on the beach as Kainu and Urobuchi retreat swearing that they'll settle this another time._

 _With the four wizards from star breaker dealt with the trio of Goku,Laxus, and Happy continue their trek until the three of them stumble across an abandoned temple however upon exploring the temple the three of them fell down through a loose stone floor and tumbled into the darkness._

 _Upon waking up goku and laxus find themselves separated from happy as they walk through the cavern only for laxus to see a light-skinned Saiyan with dark eyes, long spiky black hair reaching his mid-back and short bangs framing his forehead (rather like Gohan's hair in the Saiyan Saga) stuck in a giant frozen iceberg._

 _The saiyan was very tall with a lean but well-built frame, his base form alone reaching approximately seven feet in height the rest of his attire consists of white pants and a red sash similar to the one worn by Kibito._

 _Goku was shocked to not only confirm his suspicion and discover that the cause of the island's misery is in fact Broly._

 _the legendary super saiyan._

 _Noticing goku's shock laxus asks goku who the man in the ice is and asks him if he knows who he is or no._

 _Goku then responds by telling laxus how broly rampaged through the galaxy and caused death and destruction throughout until he and his other friends fought broly and even though they were beaten and bloody goku managed to beat him until he came back one more time and goku then stated how he and his two sons supposedly blasted the legendary super saiyan into the sun or so goku had thought._

 _However goku left out the detail that vegeta had told him that he was the cause of Broly's berserk rage back then due to him constantly crying next to him when they were both babies in their cribs on planet vegeta._

 _However they both hide as they hear foot steps and walking forward to the frozen broly was Urobuchi and Kainu as Urobuchi proclaimed that once they free this monster master Rago's ambition will be realized._

 _Kainu simply scoffs as both mages walk away as goku and laxus move out from their hiding spot with goku concerned that star breaker can't control broly and he'll destroy everything._

 _Goku then tells laxus to go meet up with happy and to find Mira and Ezra while laxus looking confused asking how he knew that both fairy tail females were on the island._

 _Goku's response is that he sensed them the moment he arrived on the island._

 _Laxus then nods as he runs down the tunnel from broly's frozen body as goku uses instant transmission to escape._

 _As goku escapes the caves via instant transmission he sees a line of fire heading towards him but he blocks it in time as his attacker is revealed to be Urobuchi as he claims he'll give goku a fight for the ages._

 _Wanting to end this fast Goku powers up to Super Saiyan as he and Urobuchi go to a far side of the island and begin their clash however the ice that holds the legendary super saiyan begins to have many more cracks as the being inside starts to stir._

 _On the other side of the island Mira and erza run into a scared happy as the cat confesses that he did take the S-class quest with goku as with laxus because goku promised him a fish as a reward._

 _As goku and Urobuchi kept fight goku's out flux of super saiyan power causes broly to break free from his icy prison as he his power causes the very island and earthland itself to shake causing massive panic on a global scale._

 _"_ **KAKAROTO!** _"_

 _Upon hearing that battle cry goku freezes in horror while urobuchi seeing his opportunity vanishes with a menacing laugh._

 _On the beach side of the island broly's roar is heard throughout the whole island causing the mages to wonder what the cause of the shaking and the roar was._

 _Erza then decides to have them split up and find Laxus and goku as they split up erza goes west,happy goes east and Mira went north/_

 _At broly's awakening site the berserker sensed a power near by too small to be the saiyan he's looking for but he wants to get rid of the scum._

 _Broly immediately transforms to his LSSJ state and flies towards where he felt that energy._

 _Mira still running to find laxus suddenly sees a muscular man with green hair and_ _wearing white pants with a red sash draped around his waist and secured by a yellow belt with a blue gem-center._

 _Before the take-over mage can react Broly delivers a big stiff arm clothesline which sends her reeling back into some foliage and before she can transform broly rushes her jumps, pushes his chest out and fires a green ki blast send the take over mage reeling as she lands in a beaten and bloody mess._

 _Broly picks her up by the leg as Mira was trying to regain_ _consciousness_ _her blue eyes trying to open up._

 _"Ha stupid worm but I'm not surprised scum is scum after all!"_

 _Broly then threw Mira as she landed in a sprawled out mess._

 _"Don't worry I'll put you out of your misery. HAHAHA!"_

 _Broly then fired a green ki blast towards the_ _unconscious mirajane only for a flash of lighting to intercept it and barely push it off to the side._

 _Broly then looked back only to see laxus as he put up a barrier made of lightning around mirajane._

 _Laxus then turned around with a pissed look on his face._

 _"Oh look another bug for me to squash."_

 _Laxus cracked his knuckles as his lightning crackled around him._

 _"Look pal if you wanna do any more damage to her you're gonna have to go through me."_

 _"Ha you think you can be me puny insect I'll squash you!"_

 _Both warriors rushed each other trading blows and exchanging blasts but broly kept overpowering laxus as he pummeled him into submission and lit up the lighting dragon slayer with ki blast after ki blast as laxus cried out in pain._

 _Broly shouted "Get out!" as he charged laxus who was beaten,bruised,bloody and burned mess and uppercutted him away up into the air. Then, Broly flew up into the air and landed on the ground, where he headbutted the falling Laxus before roundhouse kicking him onto the ground._

 _Laxus who was starting to cough up blood at this point had no idea where he was as Broly ran at the reeling Laxus and kicked him up into the air before blasting him away into the ground with an Gigantic Eraser, inflicting a massive amount of damage as laxus was being pushed back by the blast as it was pushing against his torso._

 _Using what strength he had left he just barely managed to push the green energy ball off of him before broly had rushed him again and delivered a huge stiff arm clothesline sending him reeling back in front of the barrier that was holding Mira._

 _Mirajane's eyes opened only to see laxus bloody and beaten as the broly was going to finish him off while she screamed his name in despair as broly fired the shot the blast never made contact._

 _As the smoke cleared Goku stood in front of laxus and Mira as the barrier of lighting that was around her originally was now gone as she ran over to laxus goku was staring down broly while he was in Super Saiyan._

 _"Mira take laxus and go I'll deal with broly."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Arr DAMN IT MIRA! JUST DO WHAT I TELL YOU AND DO IT NOW!"_

 _Mira then grabbed laxus as she put him on her back and ran as fast as she could._

 _"I"ll never forgive you for what you've done Broly!"_

 _"Kakarot today's the day I finally kill you!"_

 _With that both saiyans rushed each other and a battle ensued._

 _Mira meets up with happy and erza but when they see how bad laxus is injured they're both shocked as Mira explained the a person called broly did this to him as she clutched herself in pain as she remembered the wounds the man gave her._

 _Before they can treat laxus all three of them feel an intense magic power and they are met with the guild master of starbreaker himself Rago._

 _Goku and broly's battle continues with the legendary saiyan powering up to SSJ 3 state which surprise goku as he believes that in that ice broly must have mentally trained longer than freiza did in hell so goku powers up to blue and both ki's can be felt across universe seven as the battle is intense._

 _The team of mirajane and erza fight rago but are facing an uphill battle as he's on a different level however as the fight continues rago and erza clash in power when Mira hits him from behind which causes a huge explosion and leaves the guild master on his knees and exhausted due to prolonged fighting however by casting his will and his morals aside he awakes a destructive power which gets both goku and broly's attention._

 _"this power it feels similar to when toppo transformed into a God of Destruction."_

 _"What's going on who's power is that?"_

 _As rago transforms the destruction power gets the attention of berrus and whis as the god of destruction notices the spike and states how his old candidate rago must be going all out against some unlucky soul._

 _Mira and Erza are in shock at the pressure that is being released and before either one of the mages can react Rago in an instant gut punches erza through her armor which causes her to cough up spit and blood as he then grabs he face and slams her down through the ground creating a massive hole._

 _He then tosses her on the ground and steps on her head applying pressure as she scream in absolute pain as her armor and faded and she was in her white blouse and blue skirt._

 _"Trash like you belongs in the trash bin."_

 _In his hand a dark black and purple sphere was about to fire but a bolt of lightning hit rago however it only dissipated upon impact. Both Mira, and rago turned around to see laxus who was still injured standing hunched over while clutching his sides._

 _"I see so your still kicking lighting dragon slayer. Pointless but I'll kill you if that's your wish."_

 _Rago then rushed laxus as he gut punched him the same way he did erza except he only coughed up a lot more blood than erza did._

 _Mira could only look on as she was frozen in fear._

 _Rago then deleivered a strong right hook to laxus sending him flying as he crashed through some loose stone._

 _Rago then picked up laxus as he began to apply pressure to his skull as he screamed out in agony._

 _"Flies like you annoy me."_

 _Rago's eyes then lit up as he shot beams through laxus's chest which caused his eyes to go white and his body to go limp as he kicked him away._

 _Mira having enough of seeing her guild mates and loved ones being beaten to near death she snapped as she transformed into Satan soul and did battle with Hakaishin Rago._

 _As Mira and rago kept fighting Mira kept trying to increase her magic but rago was too much for the take over mage as he beat her to a pulp however her mind then flashed to what would happen to her tow, her guild and her family and she got up and delivered a beat down to rago. (A/N: the same beat down that Blue evolved vegeta gave G.o.D toppo.)_

 _Rago then put all his energy into one final hakai that surrounded mira until he saw rays of darkness break out as mira was releasing all her magic in final explosion that broke free of the hakai shell and beat rago as he was sent flying._

 _Mira then floated back down to the center of the crater as she had a smile on her face before she was going to pass out erza caught her and thanked her for winning._

 _Broly and goku's fight kept going as going blue had drained goku so to conserve what ki he had left he went to super saiyan god however in broly's rage that the bane of his existence wasn't dying her fired a blast right at the center of the island triggering it's countdown._

 _Erza had used the pager to call roger and the pirate had arrived on the coast of the island as she began her best to evacuate people off the island as it was going up in flames she only prayed that goku would win and come back safe._

 _Goku and Broly's fight continued as goku sighed relief to himself since he felt all the villages and his comrades were off the island he could go all out._

 _"Come on broly it's time for the second round (smirk)"_

 _"I'll bathe in your blood Kakarot!"_

 _The two saiyans kept clashing as broly powered up again and unveiled his new form god broly( the same form from the 4-d film.)_

 _Goku was being pushed to the limits as one of broly's blast had destroyed his orange gi but his blue undershirt was intact but he then tore it off as the two saiyans kept clashing it could be felt throughout all of fiore as broly then delivered a strong ki blast which put goku who was still in SSG into a state of limbo where he was greeted by the spirit of the first super saiyan god Yamoshi._

 _Through a pep talk goku reawakened from limbo and let out a roar over his actual voice as he had now mastered SSg as the aura had a more firey like appearance than it did before._

 _Goku glared at broly before Broly rushed goku once more only for goku to punch him in the gut which sent him flying up but broly stopped himself._

 _Coughing up blood from the last strike broly gathered all his ki and fired a giant green ki blast right at goku as the island only had two minutes left._

 _Goku fired a Kamehameha as it broke through the blast but to broly's surprise goku had stopped firing and followed the train through as he read up his fist and struck broly with everything he had._

 _"DRAGON SMASH!"_

 _Broly was sent flying back as blood began to explode from different parts of his body as he shouted his dying words._

 _"Ka-Ka-Rot!"_

 _With that broly was beaten but goku was too exhausted to fly or use instant transmission as the islanders and the fairy tail mages with laxus still out looked on in horror as the island exploded with goku still on roger landed the villagers and Fair Tail on a new island everyone was was sadded by the 'loss' of goku however everyone then heard a sound of teleportation as they saw a body falling from the sky and crash into the ground in the middle of everybody and what they saw brought them all joy because goku was lying in the middle shirtless beaten and tired._

 _"H-Hey guys. How's it goin?"_

 _With celebration under way one on the maidens and fixed goku's blue shirt which had drifted on the ship earlier as goku put it much to the dismay of some of the girls in the village._

 _Goku was then pulled away by a girl who looked around the age of 14._

 _When goku asked who she was she said her name was momo broly's daughter.(my oc)_

 _Goku in shock fell back before mom asked goku to be her teacher._

 _"wait you want me to train you?"_

 _"yes that's what I said."_

 _"But you know I killed your dad right."_

 _"Yeah I know dad was a jerk anyway I don't want to be know as just his legacy that he left behind of murder and hate I want to be my own person."_

 _"okay I'll be your teacher but I'm a bit rusty."_

 _"Alright thank master goku."_

 _"just call me goku okay master makes me sound old."_

 _"Okay goku."_

 _Goku and momo trained for the 10 days while he and his fairy tail comrades were helping rebuild and in that time mom tapped into her legendary super saiyan state._

 _"Can I do that to like go to super saiyan 2 and beyond that?"_

 _"Yup all you gotta do is train hard and master it who knows you might surpass me."_

 _"Okay then I'll train even harder, I'll join a guild and surpass you master that's a promise."_

 _Master and student fist bumped before goku left with momo waving goodbye._

 _With the island destroyed the villagers were going to rebuild but goku said they would stay and help surprising mira, erza and happy._

 _When they asked him why goku said that even though broly blew up the island it's still his fault so the least they could do is help._

 _A while later laxus woke up only to see he was covered in bandages and lying in a bed._

 _As he rubbed his head he saw erza who also had a couple bandages around her head and arm._

 _"Glad to see you slept well laxus."_

 _"Glad to see you cared erza. How long was I out?"_

 _"Only 3 days you had us all worried you know mira the most."_

 _"Really i doubt it."_

 _"She stayed by your side for those three whole days laxus and the only other time I saw her that worried was over lissana or elfmen."_

 _"So what you saying she likes me or something?'_

 _"Maybe I think she does."_

 _"Yeah right even if she did like me and we were to date I'd play third fiddle to the guild and her siblings."_

 _"would you mind?"_

 _"what?"_

 _"I said would you mind if you played third place to the guild and family?"_

 _"Mira's a big girl meaning that if that's what she wanted I wouldn't mind and if wasn't meant to be then I wouldn't care it'd be her choice anyways."_

 _"She's on a cliff by the sea laxus you should go see her she's been crying."_

 _Laxus then got out of bed and went to see mira who like erza said was on the cliff overlooking the sea when he called to her she turned around as he saw a couple tears still in her blue eyes._

 _The two then began a conversation and then laxus stated that his sins shouldn't be forgiven for what he did that maybe dying to that monster would be better._

 _Mira then slapped him in the face asking him how he thinks it make everyone else feel , the thunder legion, his grandpa, the guild even her evn though she whispered that last part._

 _The two mages then began to argue some more before the two of them tumbled down a cliff with laxus on top of her and mira on the bottom with a few tears._

 _"We always seemed so far apart huh?"_

 _"Yeah we did but now we're closer than ever."_

 _As the two mages were about to kiss laxus pushed her away surprising mira before he got up and walked away thanking her for the pep talk._

 _After a couple days on the island goku and the others got on roger's ship and went back to magnolia however when they got there goku asked mira to take him to the doctor to make sure he was fine but before they left goku reached into his pocket and passed a bag of jewel to laxus._

 _"Why are you giving this to me."_

 _"we're a team aren't it's only fair."_

 _"Guess so thanks."_

 _With that Goku, Erza, and happy went back to the guild while mira took laxus to the doctor then went back to fairy tail._

 _when they got back the guild was very happy to see them back okay and they got alot of questions about their delay and their injuries._

 _Goku just smiled as wondered what would go on next._

 **I will not be summarizing the great clock arc since you all know what happens and after this it's to the grand magic games so get ready boys and girls!**

 **If you have any questions or comments send me a message and I'll try and respond.**

 **Thank you all for the support of the redo until next time!**


	4. Entrapment Preview

**This will be a preview of the entrapment arc (which I got permission from ultimate ten to use so credit goes to him) this will be a rough preview of what to expect.**

 **If you like or want to see another preview then say so in the review.**

After erza and dabura tie the demon says they'll have to face a player who is possibly as strong as him.

Confused by this team natsu starts to wonder what he meant.

Dabura goes to babidi and tells him about the demonic candidate in natsu and babidi uses his crystal ball to look into Natsu's head and heart and at first he sees nothing but then as he goes deeper he starts to see black flames and then sees demonic eyes staring at him.

"Oh my you were right dabura he's perfect!"

"As I expected master babidi."

"Now then... Paparapapa!"

Natsu then begins to scream in pain as he grips his head as black flames start to emerge and red lightning and power begin to course out of his body as the spell starts to take effect.

"Natsu what's wrong?!"

Whis who had been acting as a mental guide commented on this to the rest of the fairy tail team.

"It appears that babidi is using the majin spell to control natsu.

Lucy then spoke up in his defense.

"But natsu has no evil in him he's the nicest guy I know!"

"Don't be so naive , everyone has doubt or evil in their heart."

Natsu keeps screaming in pain as his body floats upwards as more black fire bursts from his body and almost burns everyone in the room but then his body descends to the ground he looked the same except for a few veins and the M on his forehead.

Wendy walked forward to natsu.

"Natsu-San are you okay?"

Then to everyone's surprise natsu tears a hole through Wendy leaving her mortally wounded on the floor with blood pouring from the wound.

Erza shouted at him.

"NATSU WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!"

Natsu just turned to erza as black flames were around his body as he had a demonic smirk on his face...

"Come on 'Titania' it's your time to die!"

 **That's all for the preview of the arc after the grand magic games.**

 **Thank you all for the support**

 **until next time.**


	5. Reunion

Chapter 6

The events of the great clock arc had passed for the fairy tail guild as the legion platoon had stopped by the guild to apologize for their past transgressions against the guild.

However, the entire time they were there Goku kept asking Byro to spar with him only for either Mirajane or Master Makarov to stop him.

"Aww come on Gramps I don't see why not and besides one spar isn't gonna kill anybody."

Makarov just shook his head at Goku's request.

"I'm sorry Goku my boy no means no."

Goku then sulked for a bit as he sat down at one of the tables next to Cana who was as usual drinking a big barrel of Booze.

Cana stopped her drinking to see Goku who was a bit upset.

"What's the matter Goku?"

"I'm just bored cana I've got nothing to do and Gramps won't let me spar with that Byro guy."

Cana then adopted a sultry smirk as she dropped her barrel and walked behind Goku as she wrapped her slender arms around his neck and pushed her breasts into his back.

"You know Goku I could help relieve your boredom for you~"

"Really?"

Cana smirked as she pushed her chest further into Goku's back hoping for a reaction out of her older guildmate.

"Yeah, Goku I mean it~"

Goku wasn't sure why but as Cana kept on pushing her chest into his back and whisper into his ear he felt his entire body shiver for a reason he could only assume it was from cana doing what she was doing.

However, before anything could escalate mirajane broke up the little interaction between cana and Goku.

Mirajane cutely waved her arms in protest and anger.

"Cana! What're you trying to do?"

"Calm down mira I wasn't doing anything major."

"That's not the point cana I don't want you trying to seduce Goku like that!"

Seeing no point in trying to argue with mira cana unwrapped her arms from his neck and went back to drinking her barrel.

Mira turned back to Goku and flashed her angelic smile.

The relationship between Goku and mirajane was a unique one, to say the least since mira considered Goku to be like a little brother to her even though he was far older than her.

Most people in the guild thought it was funny how mira would at times scold Goku like a sister would scold her younger siblings.

After mira had stopped her cute temper tantrum she saw Goku was still feeling down since the legion platoon had left a while ago and Goku never got a chance to spar with byro.

"Hey, Goku, why don't you come to the bar I'll make you something to eat."

Upon hearing this Goku immediately brightened up after hearing mira was going to treat him to lunch.

"Really thanks mira you really are an angel."

Mira then smiled at Goku as she went behind the bar.

"My, my Goku you know just what to say to a girl to make her feel special I bet your wife must be a pretty lucky woman to have a guy like you."

Goku's eyes then became a downcast as the look on his face and his eyes showed pain and regret.

Seeing this mirajane leaned down on the counter and tried to talk to him.

"Goku you okay?"

Goku looked up at Mirajane with a smile on his face like most always did but mira could tell his hiding the pain he'd felt earlier behind that smile of his.

"Goku don't lie to me."

"I'm not mira. Can I please get something to eat?"

Goku then did his best puppy dog eyes and Mira's defenses crumbled after that.

Mira just smiled at Goku before she went in the back and prepped up a meal for the loveable saiyan.

As Goku began munching on the plate of food mira gave him a moment ago he had noticed that both Gramps and Gildarts had left since he couldn't find them in the guild but he was positive they'd come back.

Goku had just finished clearing his plate when he heard a discussion about how fairy tail used to be the strongest guild until a different guild named sabertooth took their title as the strongest.

Hearing this Goku inwardly got excited at the thought of there being a guild that had members that were stronger got him very excited.

With his belly still, full Goku decided he was going to go for a walk to burn off his meal.

Outside the guild

Goku had walked outside the guild only to see the finish of brawl between Natsu and max.

Goku smirked at the fight between the two mages before he took off running into the woods for his after meal jog.

Goku had been running through the woods for about a couple minutes when he finally stopped and patted his stomach with contempt as his food had finally digested as he was ready to head back to the guild until he saw laxus walking out of the clearing looked bored.

"Oh hey laxus."

Laxus looked up to see Goku happy as always.

"Hey, Goku what're you doing out here? I figured you'd be at the guild."

Goku smiled as he flexed his bicep.

"Yeah, I just came out here for a run to burn off my meal."

"Oh yeah, laxus how was your doctor's trip?"

Laxus just sighed for a moment before he turned to face Goku.

"Not all bad my injuries weren't that severe."

Goku looked at him skeptically.

"You sure Laxus I mean your injuries looked pretty bad."

"I told you I'm fine quit worrying about me like your my mom."

"Hehe sorry."

A loud groan was heard from laxus's stomach obvious that the lightning dragon slayer hadn't eaten in a while.

"Hey, laxus why don't you come back to the guild with me. I'm sure Mira wouldn't mind fixing you up something to eat."

Laxus rubbed his temples in annoyance.

"I'm expelled from the guild Goku I can't go back even if I wanted to."

"Don't worry about it laxus besides I don't think gramps will mind if you have something to eat."

Laxus seeing no point in arguing with Goku since he knew Goku wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Fine, I'll go with you just stop bugging me."

"Alright, Laxus let's get going!"

"Anyone ever tell you're too happy sometimes Goku?"

"Not really Laxus."

"Well, you are."

"Hehe."

The duo made it back to the guild with Goku still smiling as laxus followed behind him.

"Hey, guys I'm back!"

Natsu who had been sitting down at the bar saw Goku make an entrance and smiled seeing his friend return as did mirajane and the rest of the guild.

"Welcome back Goku. You burn off your meal?"

"Sure did mira but actually I brought someone here who's actually hungry himself."

When Goku stepped to the side Mira felt her breath hitch as did the rest of the guild.

Seeing laxus here was a surprise to all of them especially mirajane.

Seeing him hear again made her heart skip a single beat as she remembered how the two of them almost had their first kiss back on red dawn but he pushed her away.

"I brought Laxus back to the guild because he was hungry is all mira. You don't mind do you?"

Mira immediately returned to her angelic smile.

"Anything you want in particular laxus?"

Laxus just shook his head no as mira prepared him a meal when laxus felt a group of people tackled him in a hug.

"Laxus!"

"You came back again!"

"We missed you, big guy!"

Laxus tried to get up but the thunder legion kept hugging him on the ground.

"Alright I get it now can you guys get off me!"

Laxus finally got the thunder legion off of him as he sat back down at the bar and ate his lunch until Makarov came through the front doors.

Goku was the first one to greet him.

"Hey, Gramps."

"Hello Goku, my boy. What's going on?"

"Not much Gramps."

Makarov then looked behind Goku to see laxus was eating at the bar contempt and quite.

"I see you brought laxus to the guild."

Goku just smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it gramps I just brought him here since he was hungry."

Makarov just sighed for a moment before he stood on the bar and made an announcement to the guild which got everyone's attention.

"Listen up, I've done all I can in service to this guild so allow me to introduce fairy tail's new guild master… Gildarts."

This left everyone in surprise but Goku was smiling.

"Hey, cana you think your dad will let me fight him again?"

Cana just sweatdropped at Goku.

"I don't know, but you need a hobby, Goku. You have too much free time."

Goku just looked at the card mage confused.

"Really cana?"

"Yup."

However, to everyone's surprise, Gildarts wasn't there but he did leave a note which reinstated laxus as a member of fairy tail making the thunder legion very happy and out the corner of Erza's eye she saw mirajane breath a sigh of relief.

Erza just smirked at mira knowing the take over mage had wanted to talk to him ever since the island.

The other thing in the letter that surprised everyone was that Gildarts had also stated that Goku was being promoted to S-Class.

Which left everyone surprised.

"Huh me s-class you sure?"

Erza just smiled as did mira, even laxus cracked a smirk a bit.

"I'd say it fits you Goku."

"Really erza you think so?"

"I do."

"I dunno I mean I'd rather earn the title myself then have someone give it to me."

Makarov nodded as he knew Goku was not the type of person who would take free handouts from someone. He was the type of guy who'd rather work hard to earn his opportunities.

"Goku my boy I understand where you're coming from but I trust gildarts's decision… and besides my boy I'd say after the deeds you've done you more than earned the title in my eyes."

Erza, Mira, and the reinstated laxus agreed with Makarov's decision.

Goku then looked around before confirming that they were all in agreement with the decision to make him S-Class.

Makarov then decided to make it official with a guild announcement.

"Alright then as of this moment it's official. Goku you are hereby promoted to S-Class!"

Goku then received a round of cheers and congrats from his guildmates.

"Congrats."

"Good Job man!"

Goku just smiled as he rubbed the back of his head from all the praise when Natsu and the others came back.

Goku ran up to them and told them the good news.

This, in turn, got surprised reactions from them as Goku had made S-Class by recommendation.

"Goku since your S-Class now… fight me!"

"Hehe, your on Natsu."

However before the two mages could go at it Romeo made the suggestion of fairy tail competing in the grand magic games this year to be number one again.

Goku just smirked as he punched his fist into his open palm with a smirk on his face.

"Gramps, I say we go for it...besides the thought of fighting other guilds to prove which is the strongest. Well, I'm excited."

Goku then flashed back to the tournament of power and all the opponents he had faced as he could still remember the details like it was yesterday.

The tournament arena positioned in the world of void as blackness was all that could be seen in a world of nothing.

He remembered the fights he had been in against all the universes.

He thought back to the sensations he had in his fist during each combat encounter, the vibrations in his head, his saiyan blood boiling to no end like a big pot of boiling water ready to burst from the pot itself.

Goku then reopened his eyes as he had a look of determination on his face.

"Hey Romeo, the Grand Magic Games start in 3 months right?"

Romeo just nodded wondering where goku was going with this.

"That means we've got three months of training before the games start so everyone. Let's get training!"

Everyone in the guild gave a resounding shout of agreement as a fire had been lit underneath them.

As everyone was getting amped up Mirajane asked laxus to follow her outside the guild hall for a moment.

Laxus looking into Mira's eyes for a reason why he couldn't read her so he just shrugged his shoulders and followed her outside.

Mira felt her hands shaking as she and laxus were now alone together.

"I have to tell him. I will tell him."

"You okay Mira? You haven't said much since we got out here."

Mira kept on shifting in place as her blue eyes kept looking up at Laxus then back down on the ground before she took a breath and faced the lighting dragon slayer.

"Laxus about what happened on Red Dawn…"

Laxus's eyes widened as he tried to rack his brain for an answer.

He was about to open his mouth in response but mirajane put her finger over his mouth shushing him.

"Let me finish. About what happened on the island I'm truly grateful for you risking your life for me even though you did almost die."

Laxus just rubbed the back of his head before replying to the take-over mage.

"Yeah I did didn't I but look I only did that because…"

Mira shushed him again as she spoke however laxus was getting a bit annoyed by it.

"I'll get to the point laxus. Last time you pushed me away but I'm not keeping my feelings down anymore."

Before he could protest mira wrapped both her arms around the back of his head and brought him in for a kiss.

Laxus's eyes widened in surprise as he never imagined mira would make the first move on him but he then slowly leaned into the kiss as her lips felt soft and warm.

Her scent of vanilla filled his nostrils as he wrapped his muscular arms around her petite waist and pulled her in as the two shared a passionate kiss before they broke apart for air as a thin string of saliva was left as their lips parted. Mira and laxus both had flushed faces as Mira caught her breath and spoke to laxus again as the lighting dragon slayer regained his composure.

"I'm done keeping myself under wraps. I love you laxus dreyar so I want you to be my boyfriend."

Laxus was surprised at first then he calmed down mentally.

"You sure it's gonna work? You've got the guild and your siblings first."

Mirajane knee that as she twiddled her thumbs until laxus's response caused her blue eyes to widened with surprise.

"Your a big girl you can do what you need and if we have time then I say we make the most of it if not well then…"

Laxus just shrugged his shoulders at mirajane which only caused the takeover mage to chuckle as she then jumped at laxus and kissed him a second time.

However as both mages were enjoying each other's glow in the kiss they both heard a cry of someone falling.

"Uwhaaa!"

Both laxus and mira quickly broke apart as they both had embarrassed blushes on their faces.

Goku then picked himself up and dusted himself off only to be greeted by the angry and embarrassed faces of his two guild mates.

"Why're they mad? They shouldn't be all I did was check to make sure everything was okay. Oh man they do look upset though what should I say."

"Goku you have five seconds and I better like what I hear."

Goku quickly waved his hands fast in front of his face as a bead of sweat was rolling down the side of his face.

"Look guys I can explain… you see I just wanted to make sure you two were ok is all."

Mira's eye twitched as laxus then stepped up to question the Saiyan.

"How much did you see?"

Goku then rubbed the back of his head as he had a nervous smile on his face.

"I only saw you two doing that weird thing with your mouths."

Both mages looked at each other then back at goku confused and baffled that then older Saiyan didn't know what a kiss was as Mira got up in his face her blue eyes first full of concern until she had a slick smile on her face that normally didn't end well for most people.

"Goku you can't tell anyone about… 'us' yet."

It was goku's turn to be confused.

"Well why not you two seem happy enough."

Both mages then looked at each other trying to imagine the look on their guild mates faces as well as Mira's siblings and laxus's grandpa Makarov at the two of the dating as the both of them had unsure looks on their faces.

"Goku if you tell anyone and I mean anyone you won't be able to eat at the bar for a month maybe even longer.

At this threat goku immediately went down on his hands and knees and comical tears were streaming down his adult face.

"Please Mira anything but that! Please!"

Mirajane just smiled at her handy work.

"Okay goku but remember keep your mouth closed."

Goku nodded his head rapidly as Mira returned to her angelic smile as she then turned to her new and just recent boyfriend laxus who was surprise at the level she was going to make sure this stayed under wraps until they were ready to tell.

Laxus then faced Mira with a concerned look on his face.

"Look mira how about I take you on a date after we win the grand magic games?"

At that prospect Mira's blue eyes sparkled.

"I'll hold you to it laxus."

The lighting mage just smirked.

Goku just got up an smiled at the two of them.

The saiyan then pumped his fist in the air full of excitement.

"Alright then guys let's go start our 3 month training!"

Goku then ran over to Natsu and the others as laxus walked off with the thunder legion while mira was going with her siblings and cana.

However the take over mage ran into Erza who had a smile on her face.

"So Mira you told him?"

Mira turned to Erza with a bright smile on her face.

"Sure did erza."

Erza just smiled at the take-over mage.

'You feel better now Mira?"

Mirajane just beamed at Erza with smile on her face.

"Yeah I do Erza, now only if you could confess to Jellal."

Erza's face then grew bright red as she was now stuttering and trying to change the subject as mira had a sly smirk on her face.

"That's not important right now Mira."

Erza then took a deep breath as the blush left her face.

"I'm happy for you mirajane."

Both female mages smiled at one another before Erza went off to join Goku,Natsu and the others for their 3 months of training and Mirajane walked off to join her siblings and cana for their training as well.

"Mira I'll see you in three months?"

"Count on it Erza."

With that both mages went off to their respective groups as fairy tail's training for the games had begun.


	6. Receive a gift from the gods!

_Akane beach resort_

Goku along with Natsu and the others had just arrived on the Akane beach front to start their three-month training for the grand magic games.

While Natsu, Erza and the others had started their individual training after Goku, Natsu, and Gray had a series of contests which Goku had won every time.

Goku then walked to a secluded area which was adorned with some sand and grass areas followed by a couple of palm trees.

"Oh yeah! This spot is perfect."

Goku then took a deep breath as he then went super saiyan as he then closed his eyes.

After opening his eyes again his black pupils had refocused themselves only to see past enemies reappear before him.

Standing before him was Cell, Majin Buu, Turles, Cooler, Android 13, Frieza but standing behind all of them was the one person who had pushed him to his limits in the tournament of power; Jiren.

Goku smirked as he assumed his fighting stance as all the mental villains rushed him.

Cell and Buu rushed him right away with a tag team assault of punches and kicks however Goku delivered a single strike to the mental cell and he disappeared into nothing.

Majin Buu then rushed Goku for his own attack only for Goku to do a Kiai with his right hand destroying the mental clone.

Turles,13, and cooler all rushed the saiyan only for Goku to teleport and take out all three mental fakes in an instant.

After they were disposed of only three were remaining ; Goku, Frieza, and Jiren.

Goku then powered up as he changed from super saiyan to super saiyan blue in an instant.

Outside goku's mind

Natsu, after doing some of his own training but then decided to go for a walk until he saw Goku doing some kicks and punches to the air with his eyes closed and his hair, was blue.

"Hey, Goku."

Goku who was still inside his own mind didn't hear natsu which caused the young fire dragon slayer to approach goku to try and get his attention.

"Hey,goku! Can you hear me?"

Not getting a response from him natsu approached him only to receive a solid punch to his face which sent him reeling back.

Sensing that his fist didn't connect with air that time goku opened his eyes as his hair went back to black as he opened his eyes.

"Oh hey natsu. Why are you on the ground?"

Natsu got right back up holding the side of his face.

"Don't 'hey' me goku! You sucker punched me!"

Goku looked at his fist then at natsu's swollen cheek before he smiled and rubbed his hand on the back of his head.

"Sorry bout that natsu I was training and didn't notice you."

Natsu got up and rubbed his cheek.

Goku then got an idea as a light bulb went off in his head.

"Hey natsu, how about we spar?"

This question caused the pink headed dragon slayer to have a look of excitement on his face as he had a toothy grin on his face.

"Sure Goku. I'm fired up now!"

"Yeah that's the spirit natsu."

Both guildmates assumed their signature fighting stances as they were about to clash.

The wind blew as it stirred up some sand then in an instant both natsu and goku were off as they went at each other head on.

Both Goku and Natsu began to exchange blows between each other.

Natsu went for a right hook to goku's face but the saiyan caught his punch and went for one of his own except natsu was able to duck as he lit his foot ablaze.

"Fire Dragon Talon!"

The hit connected with the side of goku's face as he stumbled a bit letting go of natsu which gave the dragon slayer the opening he needed.

"Perfect."

Natsu then lit both hands ablaze as he rushed goku.

"Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!"

Natsu then began to rapidly punch goku with his hands ablaze as a fiery explosion happened after each contact.

Goku was getting rocked after each shot but he then smiled as he grabbed both of natsu's fists stopping the barrage.

"Not bad natsu but you'll need more than that… to take me down."

Goku then kneed natsu on his chin causing the dragon slayer to stumble as goku kicked him in the stomach sending him back into a tree.

Goku then took a stance similar to a football player as he then rushed natsu with a solid elbow which blasted him away. He then followed the elbow up with a flurry of kicks before he connected with a solid heavy punch to natsu's stomach. With natsu stunned goku then jumped up and fired a kamehameha down on natsu.

Unfortunately the spar between the two of them wasn't going unnoticed by the other members of natsu's team and other civilians in the area.

A strong wind was kick up sand and blowing away rocks in the area.

Lucy covered her face as to avoid getting sand in her eyes as did everyone else.

"Man what's going on?"

Erza looked around and saw that goku and natsu were missing so that left her with only one conclusion.

"It seems that Goku and Natsu are going at it."

Gray just scoffed.

"Man don't those two know about moderation?"

Wendy just smiled while carla rubbed her temples with her paw.

"Honestly those two boys don't know anything other than fighting?"

Goku and Natsu's brawl continued as natsu recovered from goku's kamehameha only to see his saiyan guild mate smile.

"Come on Natsu is that all you got?"

Natsu just flashed a toothy grin as he cracked his knuckles.

"Nah goku in fact fighting you has got me even more fired up than before!"

Both fighters smiled as they assumed their fighting stances.

Natsu then rushed goku before he stopped a couple feet in front of Goku confusing the saiyan.

Natsu smiled as fire began to surround his body as the entire area was getting hot.

"Fire Dragon Roasting Bath!"

The entire began to heat up.

Goku dashed towards natsu only for the saiyan to slip up and land on his ass.

Goku looked down to see that the sand was turned to glass.

"Woah. Hehe not bad natsu."

Natsu then rushed goku with the same barrage strike only for goku to dodge only for natsu going in for a different move.

"Fire Dragon Grip Strike!"

To goku's surprise natsu then grabbed him with one hand then reared his other hand blasted him with fire point blank.

Letting go natsu jumped over goku as his body began to come to life as he was engulfed with a pillar of fire and lightning.

"I'm putting everything into this one!"

Natsu's cheeks then began to swell with power as he let it out in one strike.

"Lightning Flame Dragon Roar!"

The blast of fire and lightning was coming towards goku.

Goku then crossed his arms before bringing them to his sides and letting out a shout and his body was covered in a bright yellow glow as there was an explosion then a smoke screen.

Looking around for his guildmate in the smokescreen natsu saw bolts of lightning as goku was covered in a yellow glow as his normal short black hair was now spiky and yellow as it reached towards the bottom of his back.

Natsu eyes had gone wide as his pupils had dilated in either fear or surprise at goku's current state.

"G-Goku what is that?"

Goku just stared at natsu as he was serious like natsu had never seen him.

"This is thanks to you natsu. You're the first person to push me to use this form."

Goku's deep voice shook natsu making him shake.

Goku then disappeared in an instant as he then teleported behind natsu and kicked him in the back of the neck which knocked Natsu out.

Catching his comrade Goku gently set Natsu down on the beach as he then depowered out of super saiyan three.

Goku then shook natsu a couple times before the dragon slayer woke up.

"Hey,Natsu wake up."

The dragonslayers' eyes opened looking up at goku who was smiling as the saiyan helped him to his feet.

"Wow Natsu that was fun. You almost had me too."

Natsu just chuckled before his eyes became a down cast.

This caused Goku to look at him confused.

"What's wrong?"

Natsu took a seat on rock as his face was in his hands.

"I couldn't… We couldn't beat acnologia or even damage him. Do you what its like to be a dragon slayer and not be able to beat an enemy with a magic that was made to beat them?"

Goku thought about it and he knew what he was talking about in a way.

During the Tournament of Power when it was just him and Jiren fighting at their fullest; Master Ultra Instinct vs Jiren at his full strength and even after all that he didn't beat him.

Goku then smiled at his friend.

"So what?"

This caused natsu to look up.

"What do you mean?"

"I said so what natsu you lost once that doesn't mean it's over all it means is that you've got to get stronger and face him again."

Then goku got an idea as his face lit up.

"Hold on."

Natsu looked at Goku in confusion before goku powered up again except this time goku was now covered in a reddish-orange fiery aura.

Nastu could've swore goku was on fire.

Goku then opened his palm as a sphere red-orange ki appeared in his palm as he pushed it to natsu.

Catching the sphere in question Natsu couldn't help but feel drawn to it as the ki sphere wisped around in his hand a couple times before calming down but it was still a sight for natsu's eyes.

"What is it I've never seen anything, like this before."

Goku just chuckled at his confusion.

"Don't worry about it. You want to protect your friends from foes like Acnologia and this guy called Zeref. This will give you the power you need to protect your friends."

Seeing no error with Goku's words Natsu immediately consumed the entire ball of god ki without a second thought.

After eating the entire thing natsu checked his body but he didn't feel or look different but Goku managed to reassure natsu.

"Yeah you won't notice any changes but think of it like this… when you need the power most it will be there for you it was for me when I first used it."

Goku then smiled as did natsu as the two were about to have a rematch until footsteps cut them both off.

"I couldn't agree more with your statement Goku."

Turning around both of them were greeted by a tall, thin humanoid with pale blue skin, white hair, violet eyes, and rather effeminate features. He was holding a long scepter with a gem that floated above it, in his right hand. Around his neck was a large light blue ring. His attire consisted of a maroon robe, a black cuirass with the same white and orange diamond decorations as Beerus, and a blue sash. He also wore black high-heeled shoes with white spats.

Natsu looked at the new arrival with confusion while goku was happy to see him.

"Hey Whis,good to see ya."

Whis had a small smirk on his face as he addressed the saiyan.

"The feeling is mutual goku."

Natsu kept looking at the stranger with a confused look on his face as he had so many questions.

Whis then approached Natsu.

"Well, it is you I almost didn't recognize you but there's no mistaking it you are definitely Igneel's boy and you've grown up too. You must have girls chasing after you."

Goku then rubbed the back of his head in confusion as he was now unsure of why whis was here.

"Not to cut the reunion short whis but why are you here?"

"Yeah I'm with goku why are you here Whisky?"

Ignoring natsu getting his name wrong the angel answered with a smile on his face.

"I'm here to train you for the grand magic games of course."

Goku and Natsu were surprised and right on que everyone else showed up and they had no idea what they were going to be in for.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who is still with me on this story despite it not being that popular. thank you all for the support and staying with me. appreciate it. :)**


	7. Angel's Training

Goku had an excited look on his face while Natsu was puzzled.

"Woah really Whis your going to train us?"

The angel just chuckled a bit.

"More precisely Goku I'm going to be training Natsu and the others but you can help me supervise."

Natsu then approached whis his face showed a serious expression.

"How do you Igneel? And how'd you know I was his kid?"

Whis smiled.

"I visited this world when your dragons were still around. I must say you've all grown since last I saw you."

Before Natsu could ask anymore questions the arrival of Erza,Lucy,Gray,Wendy,Happy,Carla,Levy,Jet,and Droy appeared in the clearing and Erza was not happy at her two guild mates.

"Goku! Natsu! Do the two of you know how much damage your sparring match has done to the resort?"

Both males looked at each other then back to Erza before the red head smacked them both over the head which caused both males to sport comedic bumps on their noggins.

"Ow,Ow,Ow Erza what the Heck?"

Goku kept rubbing his bump while natsu was more upset.

"It's not our fault Erza we were just doing some training is all."

"Yeah what goku said."

Erza not satisfied brought out her sword but in an instant whis appeared and grabbed her sword from her.

"My my aren't you the angry one."

Whis let go of Erza's sword and handed it back to her before he addressed everyone present.

"Now then as I was saying; consider me and goku to be your acting teachers up till the grand magic games."

Goku looked at whis flabbergasted.

"Wait so does that mean I won't get in any training either?"

Whis simply looked at goku then back at the others.

"Goku you do know playing the role of teacher also counts as training as well."

Goku looked at Whis before he thought to himself before he looked back at whis and smiled.

"I guess your right whis."

Whis let out a sigh before he turned his attention back to the group of wizards.

"Now then everyone may I please have your attention."

Everyone turned to face whis as they were curious but also suspicious about him and who he really was.

"Alright now that that's out of the way let us get down to business shall we."

Whis then turned his attention specifically to Natsu and Wendy as he had a smile on his face.

"I will be teaching natsu and little wendy. Goku I trust you can take care of everyone else's training?"

Goku nodded to the angel with a smile on his face.

"I got it Whis. It'll be no problem."

"Let's hope so."

With that whis led Natsu and wendy to commence their training while goku stayed with the others to do their training.

Secluded beach area

After walking for a bit Whis along with Natsu and Wendy found themselves in an empty area of the resort as whis turned around to face the two dragon slayers as natsu was eager to start while wendy was curious as to what their training was going to be.

"Um sir?"

Whis smiled at wendy's shyness and her formality towards him.

"Please little wendy just call me Whis."

The sky dragon slayer nodded to the angel before she spoke to him again.

"Okay. Whis-san what will we do for our training?"

Whis simply smiled as he waved his staff as a wave of green light appeared in a flash in front of the two dragon slayers.

When the light died down in front of the two dragon slayers were some weights and training gear that was weighted.

Natsu and Wendy looked at the equipment in confusion.

"Now then Natsu,Wendy put the gear in front of you on."

Both dragon slayers then went to pick up the gear unfortunately the gear proved to be to heavy as nastu couldn't lift it off the ground and wendy had somehow ended up with the training gear on top of her as it was crushing her and she was trying to get it off her only ended up being cute.

Whis smiled at the antics of the two dragon slayers before he waved his staff again and in the same green light, Natsu and Wendy found themselves now wearing the training gear. Both Natsu and Wendy were trying not to fall over due to the weight of the gear.

Natsu after regaining his balance from almost falling over questioned whis on what they were wearing.

"Hey Whis how much do these weigh anyway?"

"The gear that you two are currently wearing is not as heavy as what Goku and Vegeta wear as that would surely crush your bodies easily so I lowered the weight on those two. However, the weight is still at a level that is considered heavy by your standards."

Whis then clapped his hands together.

"If you two are ready let's start our training with a warmup. I want the two of you to give me 20 laps."

Both Dragon Slayers nearly face vaulted at the angels request as they both thought it'd be impossible to run at all not to mention 20 laps in the weighted gear.

Natsu was the first one to question the angels order.

"Hold on a minute Whisky. How the hell are gonna run with these heavy things?"

"Natsu-san his name is Whis."

Natsu looked at wendy confused.

"Isn't that what I said?"

"No you said Whisky."

"Really they sound the same to me."

Whis then coughed getting their attention.

"Since you two are so discouraged how about this if you two complete the training then I will tell you both how I met your dragons."

Then as if a fire had been lit under both dragonslayers they immediately started running their laps without asking questions.

Whis then turned to happy and carla who had followed their dragonslayers to the training spot.

"I assume that you two won't be joining them in their training?"

Carla was the first one too answer.

"Certainly not. I won't be taking part will you happy?"

The blue cat jumped up agreeing with Carla.

"No I'm good."

Whis simply smiled before looking back at Wendy and Nastu who were already on their 15th lap and what caught the angels attention was how if either natsu or wendy fell down or got tired the other one who encourage them and help them up.

Whis smiled at the teamwork of the two dragon slayers.

A couple minutes later

Natsu and Wendy laid on their backs tired and sweaty from the rest of the workout. After Natsu and Wendy had ran the 20 laps whis had them do 15 sit ups, and 20 push-ups.

Whis had a smile on his face as he saw both exceeds help up their dragon slayers up as the two dragon slayers looked at the angel.

"Well done you two. Now how about we break for lunch?"

Both stomachs of wendy and natsu growled speaking for them.

Wendy had a blush of embarrassment on her face while Natsu only had a hungry look as he was licking his chops as a bit of drool came from his mouth.

Whis smiled as he waved his staff as two cups appeared in front of the two dragon slayers as whis held a pitcher of water in his hand as he then turned to natsu.

"Natsu you would be so kind as to heat this for me?"

The fire dragon slayer nodded to the angel as he breathed fire under the pitcher of water causing it to boil.

Getting a better look at the cups they were white with a big orange stripe going around the middle.

The cover on top of the cup was a picture of noodles along with some vegetables.

Whis lifted the cover of the ramen cups and poured the hot water into the cups and put the cover back on.

He then turned to the dragon slayers who were ready to eat.

"Now we wait five minutes."

This caused Natsu to whine about his stomach.

Whis simply sighed while wendy apoligzed about natsu's behavior.

Whis then opened his hand as a flame appeared in his palm before he passed it to natsu.

"There that should hold you over until the ramen is done."

Whis then turned to Wendy as he pointed his index finger up as a swirl of light blue and white wind energy appeared on above his index finger as he passed it to wendy.

Natsu quick smelled it before he remembered where he had smelled this type of energy before.

"Hey Whis. Why does that wind smell almost the same to what goku gave me?"

Whis set the wind in wendy's hands before he gave natsu an explanation.

"I see your nose is perceptive natsu and the answer is quite simple. Both types of energy the one you have inside you and the one that young wendy has are both types of divine energy. Short and simple."

"Oh."

When Natsu looked back at Wendy he saw that she had the same look in her eyes that he had when he saw the orange ball that goku gave him.

Her brown eyes were entranced by the small swirling wind mass in her palms as she couldn't stop staring until Whis got her attention.

"Hello. Little wendy are you going to eat it or stare at it since the ramen is almost done."

Wendy nodded as she ate the wind mass in one bite as she felt a bit better.

Whis then walked over to the two cups of ramen and the sand timer noticing that all the sand in the timer had run out.

He then peeled the tops off the two ramen cups as the smell of salty noodles and fresh meat hit both noses of natsu and wendy as the two dragon slayers immediately sat down in front of their cups.

Natsu couldn't stop drooling as the smell of the ramen was intoxicating.

Wendy was also hungry as her stomach was rumbling with hunger.

Whis then pointed to their sides as they saw chopsticks however before they could eat they had to do one last thing.

"Do you two really eat without giving thanks? And here I thought you had some formality."

Wendy apologized even though Whis said she didn't have too as both dragon slayers put their hands together as they said thanks for the meal then they started eating like there was no tomorrow well natsu did at least.

Wendy's eyes lit up like a firework at what she was eating as she was cutely kicking her feet with joy.

Whis smiled at her excitement over the food and natsu was inhaling it until he started to choke which caused happy to panic and give his friend cpr and the heimlich until he finally swallowed the food in his mouth.

"Thanks little buddy. Thought I was a goner."

Happy jumped up in joy.

"Aye Sir! I always help you natsu."

Natsu after giving happy a high five turned to Whis with serious look in his black eyes.

"Whis you said that if we completed that workout you told us how you met Igneel and Grandeeney. So how'd you meet them."

Whis chuckled at Natsu's brashness before his staff and floated back to his hand as he stood up while the dragon slayers were eating their lunch.

"Let's see where should I begin? I know."

Whis then tapped his staff on the sand once as a green light came out of the staff as a bunch of small green upside down triangles appeared as Whis began to speak.

"I visited this planet say 400 years ago with my god of destruction Lord Beerus."

This caused Natsu to do a spit take while wendy was shocked as were happy and carla.

"You serve a god?!"

Whis smiled at their reactions.

"Yes although he can be difficult and a bit lazy it is my duty to serve him until someone else takes his place."

(Nastu,Wendy,Happy,and Carla)

""""Woah.""""

Whis then cleared his throat as he kept talking.

"Now then as I was saying. We traveled for a while until we ran into the fire dragon you know as Igneel. In fact we actually met when you were still a child you just don't remember."

Proving the angels point above the staff in the green ball of light it showed little natsu seeing whis and beerus.

Happy to everyone's surprise jumped for joy when he saw beerus.

"Look Natsu! The god is a cat! That's so cool!"

Wendy was confused by his appearance as it didn't seem all that imitating or god like.

"Um whis-san not to be mean but Lord Beerus just looks like a hairless house cat."

"Well young wendy as they say looks can be deceiving."

As the images kept going through wendy was surprised to see that Whis and Beerus had even meet her when she was a little girl still with Grandeeney.

The images then disappeared as the staff stopped glowing and both dragon slayers had finished their lunch.

What natsu and wendy didn't know was that they had unknowingly gotten a bit more accustomed to the gear as they had gotten up with a bit more ease.

After that Whis put both dragon slayers through a couple more physical workouts as it was starting to get late.

Whis smiled at the current results of the training that Natsu and Wendy had undergone.

"Alright you two go freshen up and get some rest since tomorrow you two will be going into combat training."

Natsu had a wide toothy grin from ear to ear that radiated excitement while wendy was a shaky nervous mess.

"S-Sparring with Natsu-san?"

Natsu then reassured his friend with a pat on the back.

"Don't worry wendy It'll be okay."

"If you say so Natsu-san."

With that both dragon slayers removed the training gear as they left to go back to their friends as happy and carla followed.

Little did both dragon slayers know that the second day of their training would push them to their limits both physically and mentally.


	8. Star Vacation

Akane resort

It was a early morning at Akane resort as most of the members of fairy tail were sleeping their soreness off.

However two members were up training with a certain angel as both dragon slayers were fighting each other exchanging blows left and right.

Both dragon slayers were blown back together as they were both tired and sweating.

Natsu had a smirk on his face as he rushed wendy as he grabbed her wrist keeping her in place as he reeled his left arm back as his fist was coated in flames as he blasted wendy point blank with flames.

"Fire Dragon's Grip Strike!"

"Armor."

Wendy's body was then covered in a blue magic aura as it took the force of the blast point blank.

Natsu let go as wendy skidded back a couple feet as her body had a few minor burn marks despite having her defense up.

"Haha nice going wendy"

Natsu said smiling.

Wendy smiled as she then stacked another spell on top of armor.

"Vernier!"

She then rushed natsu speeding past him knocking him on clean on his butt. Natsu was surprised by this sprang back to his feet and turned to wendy who was smirking and looking quite proud of herself. She jumped back into the air and raised her arms out to her sides.

"Sky dragon wing attack!"

Natsu managed to dodge out of the way before he prepared to fire a roar but wendy had a counter as she swung her arms and created a powerful tornado.

"Sky dragons' wind wave!"

A large sand tornado was kicked up blinding Natsu.

"Aww come on wendy quit fighting dirty."

Natsu then let out a shout as a red ki aura covered his body before he brought it to his fist and slammed his ki coated fist on the ground taking out the twister.

Looking around for his fellow dragon slayer he then looked up and saw her in mid air as a azure ki aura engulfed her small body as her cheeks swelled up preparing a roar.

Natsu followed her actions as he flared his own red aura up as both dragon slayers let loose.

"Tenryū no-"

"Karyū no-"

A blast of fire and wind came from their respective users mouths as both roars clashed head on.

""Hoko!""

Whis simply looked on at the exchange at both dragon slayers roars then exploded causing a smoke screen.

When the smoke cleared Whis saw that both Natsu and Wendy were about to go at it again until the angel got in between the two dragons putting his staff in the middle of their spar.

"Alright you two that's enough."

Natsu then began to throw a fit.

"Buuut whis whyyyyy?"

Whis then bopped natsu over the head with his staff.

"Honestly Natsu I thought Igneel raised you better than this. If you and little wendy continued your match one of you might not be standing if you kept going after all we don't want a friendly spar turning into a deathmatch do we?"

At this both dragon slayers shook their heads.

"I thought so now both of you go freshen up and head back to bed we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

As natsu and wendy walked back to the resort the two dragon slayers began to strike up a conservation with one another about the training regiment that whis is putting them through.

'"So wendy what cha think of whis's training"

Natsu asked wendy smiling hard.

Wendy blushed a little.

"It um h-helps a lot I guess."

She answered tripping over every word.

Natsu smiled as he put his arms behind his head.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot did eating that wind that whis give you make you feel different?"

Wendy then looked down at her chest then blushed red in embarrassment before looking back up at natsu.

"D-Different how natsu-san?"

Wendy stuttered on her words again.

"Do you feel faster or stronger?"

Wendy's blush faded before she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh that's what you meant natsu-san."

Natsu smiled.

"Well yeah. What'd you think I meant?"

Wendy then turned red again before shaking the thought out of her head before both dragon slayers had arrived at the hotel with both of them going inside and heading to sleep to relax their muscles.

Next morning beachfront

After a much needed rest everyone was rested and relaxed well everyone except goku who had gone off to spar with whis to get in his own training.

Natsu then noticed that lucy was rubbing her muscles.

"Hey Luce you alright?"

Hearing natsu call her name the blonde wizard turned to face her pink haired guildmate.

"I'm fine natsu just sore. Goku put us through the wringer and back even erza was getting exhausted."

Natsu then smiled at the blonde mage.

"Well I'm glad you're okay and it just shows that you get stronger so good job."

Natsu gave Lucy his signature grin and thumbs up which caused the girl to blush as she went into her thoughts.

"Glad to see this training hasn't gotten rid of his smile in fact its cute actually."

Lucy then let her eyes wander Natsu's physique as it had changed due to his training with whis.

Lucy then felt her face flush again as she let her eyes wander over natsu's chiseled abdomen and biceps until natsu's voice broke her out of her trance.

"Hey lucy you okay? You've been staring at me for a while now."

Lucy tried to hide a blush but failed horribly. She tried to respond and keep a straight face but that only made things worse.

"Huh? O-oh nothing."

She responded turning to hide her face.

Everyone then heard footsteps as goku walked out of the clearing with a smile on his face.

"Hey guys what's up?  
Gray got up as he cracked his neck a bit.

"We're all still sore goku. That training you put us through was painful."

"Juvia agrees with Gray-sama."

Goku just chuckled a bit.

"Aww come on guys this'll only help you guys get stronger."

Most everyone groaned in exhaustion as they were too tired to answer their saiyan guild mate until Virgo popped up from the ground underneath happy startling the blue cat.

"Princess I bring news from the spirit world."

Virgo's sudden appearance startled the blonde wizard.

"Virgo. What're you doing here I don't remember summoning you."

The maid spirit was about to respond until whis cut her off.

"Well hello virgo how are you doing?"

Turning around the maid spirit was greeted by the sight of whis and too lucy's surprise her own spirit was sweating bullets in his presence.

Virgo straighten herself and stood tall trying to hide her anxiety.

"A-all of the spirits would like to celebrate your a-accomplishments"

Virgo stuttered.

Whis chuckled.

"Oh a party well now I say we attend after all I do believe you all could use a break."

The angel then turned back to the maid spirit who was still trying to hide her anxiety.

"Now virgo would you mind if I come along with them it's been ages since I last visited the celestial spirit world."

Virgo nodded in fast and adorable manner.

"Certainly Lord Whis."

This caused everyone except Goku to do a double take at the angel's title that virgo addressed him as.

(Fairy tail group minus Goku)

"Lord?!"

Whis simply smiled.

A huge blue magic circle formed under everyone's feet as they were then teleported away leaving Jet and Droy confused by the whole thing.

Celestial Spirit world

Everyone then found themselves in the spirit world which was pretty to the mages but goku was a bit lost as this wasn't what he had in mind for the spirit world.

Then to the fairy tail guilds surprise all of lucy's spirits came out and greeted them even the king.

Whis simply laughed at their surprise and at the surprise at most of the spirits who just noticed whis.

Goku then scooted over to the angel.

"Wow whis you must be really popular."

"Of course Goku,Lord Beerus and I visited this world a long time ago."

"Oh that make sense."

The spirit king then announced that lucy and the others would be treated like guests and they would celebrate.

The party was extremely lively as there was music and goku's favorite thing; food.

Towards the end Lyra played a song that captured the moment as both the celestial spirit king and whis were observing the party.

"I must admit celestial king your realm has gotten more lively since last I was here with lord beerus. I suppose you like it like this otherwise it might get dull."

The celestial king just smiled at the angel.

"Maybe your right my angelic friend."

As natsu and goku were busy stuffing their face both boys were curious about the food they were eating.

"Man this food is really good right goku?"

The saiyan took a big bite out of his meat before he responded to natsu.

"Yeah you got that right natsu."

However Aries and Cancer showed up and told the two of them that they were eating crab and lamb dishes which caused the dragon slayer to spit out the food and apologize to the two spirits.

"I'm sorry I didn't know I was eating your kind."

Goku however just shrugged it off and kept eating to natsu's horror.

"Goku how can you keep eating that?"

The saiyan just looked at his guildmate and shrugged as he took another bite.

"It's just good food natsu."

After that the fairy tail group prepared to leave the spirit world but not before lucy's spirits said goodbye and asked Lucy's friends to look after her for them.

Goku patted his stomach in satisfaction while Natsu looked at his friend in disbelief.

"Man that was some good eating. Celestial spirits really know how to party."

Natsu could only look at his saiyan guild mate in disbelief.

"Goku I can't believe you ate the food."

The saiyan then looked back at his dragon slayer guild mate with a smile on his face.

"Its not all bad natsu. After all we'll still have time for training when we get back."

Upon him saying this almost all of the spirits sweat-dropped and began trying to hide their faces as the magic circle was activating to take them home.

"Princess I forgot to mention one day in the spirit world is three months in the human world."

Before anyone could fully process her information they found themselves back on Akane beach.

It was then that the Fairy Tail group processed virgo's information as Jet and Droy ran over to their guild mates.

"Guys I hope you got in the training that you needed because the Grand Magic Games are in 5 days."

The fairy Tail group was left dumbfounded, Goku just took a seat, and whis simply smiled at the mages disappointment.

Lucy however was quite upset.

"Give us our time back Mustache Face!"

Goku then popped back up.

"Come guys cheer up. Let's use these five days to cram in as much training as we can!"

Erza then sat up with a red aura of determination around her.

"Goku's right I refuse to sit around and let five days pass us by!"

Natsu also had an eager grin on his face while everyone else stared dumbfounded at the three of them.

However before they could start their intense workout Whis got their attention.

"Pardon me everyone but it appears that you have a shall we say invitation."

Everyone turned their attention to Whis who had a pigeon on his index finger and little scroll of paper in his other hand as he passed it to happy who read it to everyone else.

"Fairy Tail meet us on the broken suspension bridge."

The mages were less than willing to follow the notes instructions however.

"Stupid note isn't the boss of me."

"I agree with Natsu. I don't like their attitude."

Natsu and Gray looked at each other surprised that they both agreed on something.

Lucy had to be the voice of reason but Goku spoke up getting everyone's attention.

"I say we go and besides if they wanna fight it'll be good training."

The entirety of the fairy tail group saw some logic in Goku's thinking as they walked over to the suspension bridge but Whis stayed behind.

The group made it to the bridge only to see it was broken before it fixed itself.

Erza then turned to the rest of the group we need to determine its safe so someone has to volunteer.

Gray then had a smug smirk on his face as he pushed Natsu forward on the bridge to the dragonslayers dismay.

"What the hell Gray?"

The bridge then began to rock as Natsu began to get motion sick.

"Come on Natsu you got it."

Goku turned to Lucy who shouted a word of encouragement to her guild mate.

Natsu then managed to power through his motion sickness and made it across the bridge.

However the dragon slayer was upset when he found out they used him like a guinea pig.

Goku then smiled to his guild mate.

"Don't worry natsu I would've caught ya."

"Thanks."

The fairy tail group then found themselves in a forest area looking around for the people who called them out here when Goku sensed six energy signatures close by.

"Whoever you are come on out I know you're there."

The fairy tail group then saw six individuals wearing hooded robes.

The person in the middle of the six individuals spoke up.

"I'm glad you all came. It has been a while."

The figure then pulled his hood back which caused Erza's breath to stop for a brief moment.

With the hood pulled back the person revealed was none other than Jellal as he was accompanied by two women; Ultear and Meredy.

Goku then walked up a bit closer to the blue haired male examining him a bit which confused Jellal.

"Is something wrong?"

Goku then backed up with a smile on his face.

"Oh so you're Erza's boyfriend. I couldn't tell at first but it makes sense now."

The area was completely quiet until Ultear and Meredy were trying to stifle their laughter as Jellal was turning bright red as was Erza.

Natsu slammed his fist into his palm as flames engulfed both hands

"Let's get to the point what the hell do you want, you have some nerve showing your face after all you did!"

No one had forgotten any of their past experience with those three so no one was surprised that natsu reacted that way.

However before things could escalate Goku looked behind Ultear at one of the smaller hooded figures with a smile on his face.

"Hi Goten glad to see your okay."

The small hooded figure in an instant bolted towards goku as the hood flew off as Goten tackled his dad to the ground with tears of joy on his face.

"Daddy! I-I was so scared when you weren't at home a-and…"

Goku then brought his son into a loving hug as Goten's tears started to cease.

Goten then hopped up and sat on his father's shoulder and nuzzled his dads cheek which caused all the girls to melt at the adorable scene between father and son.

Goku then smiled with his son still on his shoulder as the saiyan

Goku then turned around and had a bigger smile on his face as he sensed the other two presences behind the trio of Jellal,Meredy and Ultear.

"Glad to see you two were with Goten; Piccolo, Trunks."

The two figures pulled their hoods off to reveal the namekian and the son of vegeta.

Piccolo had a smirk on his face while trunks simply looked at Goten who had stopped crying and hopped off his dad's shoulder.

"Nice to see your in one piece goku and that you haven't lost your touch at sensing ki."

"See Goten your dad was gonna be fine. I told you there wasn't a need to cry."

Goten pouted at his friend.

"I couldn't help it trunks I missed my dad."

Goku rubbed the back of his head with his usual grin on his face but his fairy tail friends were left a little confused.

Lucy was the first to question her saiyan guild mate.

"Goku how do you know those three people and why does that kid look exactly like you?

Goku then picked up Goten who was still very happy.

"Well Lucy Goten looks like me since he's my son."

Gray face palmed at this

"Serious luce the kid literally said i miss my dad"

Picolo who was standing there with his arms crossed studied the group of fairies.

"So how's your vacation been?"

Goku just chuckled as he put his hand behind his head.

"It hasn't been a vacation. I've been getting in some solid training too."

Piccolo smiled at his friend before he got an idea.

"Then how about you show me if you've improved with this training then?"

Goku's face adorned a serious smirk on his face as he slammed his fist into his palm.

"Sure thing piccolo."

The Super Namekian smiled at the challenge as he was about to remove his cap turban and cape until Meredy spoke up.

"Piccolo why don't the two of you move to a more open area since you'll have more room."

Both Goku and Piccolo agreed with the pink haired mage as they moved to the beach front.

Akane beachfront

Piccolo removed his turban and cape as they fell to the ground with a resounding thud on the sand getting the fairies attention.

The namekian cracked his neck then hands as a smirk adorned his face.

Goku smiled as well and took his stance turning to his guild mates.

"You guys might wanna step back"

Both fighters had smiles on their faces and in an instant they teleported out of sight and began clashing in the sky.

Goten and Trunks were able to easily keep up with the fight but jellal's group and a couple of the fairies were having trouble keeping up with the fight.

Goten however was jumping and cheering from the sidelines.

"Yeah go dad!"

Goku and Piccolo continued battling as Goku went for a left hook only for piccolo to grab his arm and Judo throw him back down to the beach.

Piccolo followed up the throw with a barrage of ki blasts.

Goku seeing the ground was coming fast he recovered and landed on his feet only to see the blast barrage hit him full on.

"Aw Crap!"

Goku put his arms up over him as a shield as he blocked the fire as a smoke screen was created.

Piccolo smirked until he saw a blue light in the smoke screen'

Piccolo then turned around seeing that goku had used instant transmission and had gotten closer as a look of worry was on his face.

"Damn it!"

"Ha!"

Another blast ensued as piccolo was engulfed in the blast.

Wendy however was concerned.

"If Goku-san and Piccolo-san are friends won't they hurt each other if they keep fighting like this?"

"I wouldn't worry too much little wendy."

The sky dragon slayer turned around to see whis had joined them as the angels appearance caused Meredy and Ultear just like with Virgo to sweat bullets in fear.

Despite the loud crashing and booming being caused by goku and piccolo whis spoke as if they weren't even around in the first place.

"They received your letter i think they still want your answer"

This snagged everyone's attention from the fight and back on the matters at hand.

Jellal then coughed a bit as he explained their situation.

"The reason we wanted to meet with you was simple; we've sensed a magic power near the grand magic games that is similar to Zeref's and would like you to investigate."

Erza then nodded in agreement with Jellal's statement.

"We'd be glad to help after all if the guild's of Fiore are in danger then so is fairy tail."

Ultear then stepped forward and was about to explain how they'd pay fairy tail back but before she could start an explosion interrupted her as goku and Piccolo's battle was about to go into overdrive as piccolo was tapping into the full extent of his super namekian strength and goku had gone super saiyan 3.

"This is it Piccolo. Ka-Me-Ha-Me…'

The super namekian smirked as he put his hands together in front of him as he charged a yellow energy sphere in his hands.

"Your right goku. Then this move will tear you to pieces."

The light in piccolo's hands grew brighter as did goku's kamehameha.

"Ha!"

"Light Grenade!"

The two attacks collide head on as an explosion occurs as sand is kicked up from the wind and rocks are sent flying.

Everyone did their best to take cover however as a piece of debris was about to strike wendy goten moved her down to the ground with him acting as her shield.

In the eyes of natsu the beam clash was one of the coolest things he's seen.

In an instant there was a flash of bright light that engulfed the area.

When the light died down Goku and Piccolo were still floating in the air smiling at each other.

"Wow piccolo you really have improved."

"Of course I have I'd never slack off on training just because I'm in a new world."

Goku smiled as he powered out of super saiyan 3.

However when the saiyan looked back at the beach he saw that everyone aside from whis left confusing him.

"Hey whis where is everyone?"

The angel simply smiled.

"Ultear is unlocking their second origin while Erza and Jellal wanted some 'alone time'."

"Okay."

Piccolo then put his turban and shoulder cloak back on.

"Goku why did you really leave was it because you wanted to train or was it because she-"

Before piccolo could finish goku cut him off as he had a serious look on his face.

"I don't wanna talk about it piccolo."

Piccolo heard the serious tone in his voice and the namekian stopped talking as he faced his saiyan friend.

"Even so you can't dodge your past forever Goku."

"I said I don't wanna talk about it."

With that Goku flew off to a farther spot on the beach until he saw Erza and Jellal talking on a cliffside until Erza slapped him then the two of them tumbled down the hill together.

This caused goku to giggle and cover his mouth he descended to the ground landed at the bottom of the hill as erza and jellal tumbled to a stop at with erza on top of jellal.

Goku kept himself hidden as he watched the two mages talk to each other as the two of them leaned closer to each other going in for a kiss on each other until Jellal pushed her off with a look of regret in his eyes.

Goku figured that they would sort it out so he left the two of them alone as he walked back to the beach house only to see all of his friends writhing in pain as their origins were being unlocked.

Goku felt bad for his friends but he knew that if they powered through this they'd only get stronger.

Goku then noticed that Whis had left as the angel ha probably gone back to Lord Beerus and while Goku was sad to see the angel go he knew he'd see him again as night had fallen as he saw Erza talking with Jellal's group so he went and joined her.

Goten seeing his dad rushed over and hugged him.

"Dad I'll be cheering for you extra hard at the games."

Goku smiled at his youngest son before he put him back down when Trunks spoke as well.

"You'd better not lose goku because it'd be pretty lame if you did."

Trunks had a smug smirk on his face before Ultear smacked him over the head.

"Trunks be nice."

Trunks rubbed the knot on his head.

"Ow why are you so mean?"

Meredy just smiled at the boy.

"She may act mean Trunks but she's a softie underneath."

Trunks and Meredy laughed with one another.

Goku then sent them off with his signature salute.

"Thanks. See Ya."

With that Crime Sorciere left with Erza smiling to herself until she saw happy drawing a picture of a broken heart which caused Erza to punt the blue cat clean into the sky.

Goku recoiled a bit before he closed his eyes for a second before he reopened them as they were filled with excitement and anticipation.

"I can't wait Grand Magic Games here we come!"


	9. Off to Crocus! Grand Magic Games Go!

Fairy Tail Guild

The walk back to the guild was slow to say the least, mainly because natsu and the others were still suffering from the effects of having their second origin unlocked which caused them to be very sluggish and tired however, Goku was moving up and around with an extra pep in his step.

"Come on guys hurry."

Goku said almost starting to jog.

"We're gonna be late."

Everyone else minus Erza groaned in tiredness.

Levy looked at Goku who was not tired and was doing some jumping in place.

"Goku how are you not exhausted?"

The saiyan then turned to the petite blue haired mage;

"Don't you remember what I told you guys last night in the hot spring? I use ki, not magic."

Levy then remembered as this only caused most of everyone else to envy him.

"Guys, I don't know why your complaining. I taught you guys how to use ki."

Gray then spoke up getting his attention.

"Goku, we mainly use magic ki is like second nature to us. Since you use ki most all the time you don't get as tired as us."

Goku thought to himself for a moment.

"I guess it makes sense after all based on what piccolo told me since I don't use magic my body doesn't have that weird container thing like the others do that stores their magic therefore my body is trying to conserve the energy that I have."

Coming back to his senses Goku and the others made it back to the guild where most everyone else was waiting.

"We're back!"

Natsu shouted at the top of his lungs only for erza to slam her metal fist over his head.

"Ow! What the heck Erza?"

"Some of us are still a bit tired natsu so can you please keep your voice down."

The fire dragon slayer simply pouted to which Lucy thought was adorable.

"Real men don't get tired they get ready."

Natsu then looked in shock as standing before his was a much bigger and bulkier elfman.

"Holy crap Elfman you got ripped."

The strauss sibling smiled as he struck many poses showing off his muscles.

Goku smiled at this as was still anxious for the games.

"Oh I don't wanna wait anymore! Hey,Elfman fight me please."

However before he could reply mirajane cut him off.

"Relax Goku the master will be here any minute to announce the teams."

The saiyan then felt someone pull on his gi.

He looked down to see wendy with a look of determination he had never seen in her eyes before.

"Goku-san. Fight me."

This caused everyone in the guild to look at the girl like she had lost her head.

"Um wendy this goku we're talking about"

Lucy said.

"Absolutely not!"

Carla said landing on the nearest table.

Wendy smiled at everyone's protective attitude.

"Seriously guys you worry too much."

She said cheerfully.

"Goku-san won't hurt me. right goku-san?"

She said turning to goku.

The saiyan looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Of course Wendy. Let's go I can't wait to see how much you've improved with whis's training."

The saiyan and the young dragon slayer went out back of the guild hall with everyone who was there watching.

As they both took their stances everyone could feel the pressure in the air.

"Goku this is supposed to be a friendly match."

The saiyan responded to Carla's concern with his eyes still glued to wendy who was across from him.

"I know."

"Well your stance and look on your face tells me otherwise."

Goku smirked.

"No time to debate it now Carla. Here she comes."

[OST- Let's Fight]

In an instant wendy took of towards goku with a flurry of strikes as both the dragon slayer and saiyan were going blow for blow.

Goku attempted to strike wendy with a left hook but she ducked under the blow as she landed on her hand then pivoted as she kicked goku square in the gut with kick before blasting him away with wind on the heels of her feet.

Goku flipped back to his feet and rushed wendy again. He brought his fist back but wendy was two steps ahead.

"Sky dragon claw."

Goku put his arms in front as he blocked the strike as he smiled.

"Hehe not bad wendy. But the real battle starts now."

Goku rushed her as the ground cracked beneath his take-off step as he went at wendy causing the young dragon slayer to put her guard up only for him to go right through her much to everyone's confusion.

"What the heck was that?"

"Did goku go through her?"

"Maybe he became invisible?"

Their questions were answered as Goku reappeared as he kicked wendy in the back of her head which caught her off guard.

Seeing an opportunity goku then grabbed her by the leg then proceeded to dragon throw her as he then flared his aura up as he immediately followed it up as he kicked her up into the sky.

"Ka...Me…"

Goku immediately teleported up and smacked wendy back down to earth.

"Ha...Me…"

Seeing what was coming Wendy fired up her ki as she was surrounded by a lightish blue aura.

Goku then teleported right in front of her his attack ready.

"Armor!"

"Ha!"

To carla and everyone else's' horror the blue beam collided with her small frame causing an explosion and screen of dust followed.

[OST- End]

Carla could only look on in shock and horror as did everyone else when goku felt a metal glove smack him upside his head causing him to wince.

"Ow,Ow,Ow. What the heck Erza?"

Erza gave goku the death stare.

"You went too far Goku!"

The saiyan only looked at her confused.

"I did?"

"Yes you did!"

Goku looked down to see an equally enraged carla.

Even elfmen chimed in giving goku a piece of his mind.

"A real man would've held back on a girl like wendy."

"I'm up here guys"

They heard a familiar voice call.

Everyone looked up and to their surprise wendy wasn't hurt at all

This caused goku to smile.

"Nice doge at the last moment wendy."

The sky dragon slayer descended down only to have carla hug her tight.

"Honestly child what were you thinking? You could've been killed."

Goku then walked behind carla reassuring the little white cat.

"It's okay carla besides I know why wendy wanted to spar with me in the first place."

"You do?"

Goku nodded as he had a big smile on his face.

"She just wanted to see how she stacked up compared to me so she can know how strong she's become form then till now. Right?"

Wendy nodded as Goku then put a hand atop her head and gave her a little pat causing her to have a big smile at her saiyan guild mate.

However this moment was cut short when Lisanna announced to everyone that the master was here as they all went inside as master makarov was going to announce the teams for the grand magic games.

Inside the guild hall

Everyone waited in silence for the master's team announcement. The tension was high since was the moment everyone has been waiting for. Then when everyone was going to crack from the tension out stepped their master.

"Well brats I must say congrats on all your hard work on training for the games but know what everyone's anxious for and I have it here in my hand so now I will announce the team that will represent fairy tail in the grand magic games. Natsu,Gray,Lucy,Erza,Wendy,and Goku."

At the mention of him being on the team Goku jumped for joy as he started to bounce around like a kid on a sugar high.

Mirajane laughed at Goku's child like behavior while Erza simply facepalmed at his behavior.

Wendy and Lucy looked at each other as they nodded to each other in determination as they were determined that they wouldn't let the guild down after all they had been training non-stop.

Goku raised his fist high in the air the excitement.

"Alright. Let's go!"

Natsu and happy joined in on goku's little celebration.

"Yeah let's go get fairy tail's title of number one back!"

"Aye Sir!"

Rocky wasteland

Located in this wasteland was a building that was dug into the rocky terrain, consisting of a high, slender and grossly carved fortress seemingly shaped out of a mountain, it possessed jagged walls studded with rough openings of various sizes, acting as windows, and sporting slender spires protruding upwards from its entire perimeter.

On one of the buildings spires was a tall man with black hair and tan skin. He sported a chin curtain beard with several lines of facial hair around his mouth shooting upwards in an odd pattern. His attire consisted of an ornate cloak along with a dress shirt and an ascot tied in a full Windsor knot.

He had a smug smile on his face as he held a paper doll in his hands until he crushed it in his palm.

"It is time for raven tail to make our move. Today is the day we crush fairy tail."

The sound of boots clacking on the pavement got his attention as he looked out of his peripheral vision causing him to smile even wider.

"Now now Ivan don't forget you and I had a deal."

Ivan turned around to face the individual.

"Don't worry I haven't forgotten after all you offered to join my guild because a man called goku joined makarov's little guild and you want him crushed. Am I wrong Turles?"

The individual laughed before he stepped into the light.

Turles laughed as he stepped into the light showing that aside from his darker skin tone and still having his saiyan tail he looked identical to Goku.

His hair however unlike Goku had two 'devil horns' due to his hairs spikiness.

His main attire was blue-gray and black Frieza Force Battle Armor and a red scouter over his right eye.

Over his battle armor he wore a white cloak over his armor.

"Well your half right but his actual name is kakarot and he is mine to finish. Understand?"

Ivan nodded as he smiled a smug and malicious smile feeling confident that fairy tail would be destroyed by his hand.

Crocus

Fairy Tail had finally arrived in Crocus for the games as goku was more than excited to fight so many new mages however like before natsu and his team were still tired.

"Come guys we made it where's your excitement?"

Most everyone of natsu's group groaned in response to the saiyans confusion until Lucy addressed goku's question.

"Sorry goku we don't have the stamina you do"

She said yawning.

Goku looked at natsu who seemed to be the only one as energetic as he was

"Well natsu's pretty fine."

Goku said only this made everyone sweat drop

"When is he not like that."

Gray complained.

Natsu turned to gray as an aura of flames radiated around him.

"What was that Gray!"

Gray turned to natsu as a blue ice aura radiated around him as well as the two of them butted heads.

"You heard what I said pyro! Unless all that fire has turned your head into a lump of charcoal."

The two of them kept up their arguing match until lucy got involved and broke it up.

"Gray go take a walk and relax. We just got here and I don't think master wants you or natsu to embarrass the guild."

Gray was about to rebuttal but Lucy kept staring at him her brown eyes looking right through him as he finally caved.

"Fine whatever."

Gray walked off as Natsu kept making faces until lucy turned around giving the dragon slayer the same glare she gave Gray.

"What?"

"Jeez Natsu sometimes I think you fight with Gray on purpose."

Natsu looked at the blonde mage with a mock offended look on his face.

"What are you talking about Luce?"

Lucy glared at natsu as anger was present in her brown eyes as she was getting annoyed about natsu dodging her question.

Natsu rubbed the back of his head as his eyes shifted from her gaze to somewhere else in the city as he wouldn't say or admit it out loud Lucy was cute when she looked angry.

The dragon slayer then got confused at his sudden change of thought.

"What the heck. Since when did I think Luce looked cute when she was angry? Weird."

Everyone's attention was then diverted when master makarov and the rest of the guild appeared.

"All right everyone I've filled out the paperwork for the Games so now we can hope for the best."

Unfortunately, when some townspeople overhear that fairy tail is entering the games they began bad mouthing the guild to natsu's dismay.

"Hey don't trash talk our guild."

However goku stopped his friend with a hand on his shoulder.

"Let it go natsu besides when we win they're gonna eat those words."

Natsu smiled in response to goku's statement as Erza joined in.

"Goku's right, Natsu. Focus on the games for now you don't let others opinions bring you down."

Levy who was wearing a pair of red gale force reading glasses read through the three main rules for the games this year.

"There are three main rules this year;The guild master can't participate, those without a guild emblem can't join, and the event rules won't be revealed until the main day."

Goku smiled.

"Alright that sounds super simple."

Levy then cut him off as she read a warning off that was meant for all guilds.

"This says that 'members must be back at their inns by midnight'."

Goku looked confused at did natsu while Erza looked concerned.

"That's kinda creepy."

"I'm with goku why do we gotta be back by midnight?"

"Whatever the reason we should follow the rules."

Erza then gave everyone a menacing glare.

"That means everyone needs to be back at the inn by midnight. Am I clear?"

Natsu,Lucy,Gray and everyone else nodded in quick succession.

"Good."

With that everyone nodded as they went off to explore crocus before they had to go back to their rooms at midnight.

Goku smiled as he munched on some street snacks he had gotten before a figure tackled him in a loving hug.

"Master!"

"Whaa!"

"Master! Master! Master!"

The figure released their grip as goku got up to get a better look at the person who hug tackled him.

The person was a young girl who stood at '5'7" as she had short spiky black hair that reached towards the middle of her back as it stopped there but she had tied it up into a ponytail.

She wore a magenta top with matching shorts and on her wrists were two golden bands.

On her lower half she wore matching magenta pants and black and golden boots.

"Master I never thought I'd see you again."

Goku recovering from the hug got a better look at the individual before it clicked in his head.

"Momo is that you?"

Filled with joy that her master recognized her momo jumped for joy up and down causing her chest to bounce with her for a bit.

"I happy you noticed me master. I was afraid that since I'm growing into a women you wouldn't recognize me."

Goku looked at her confused before he smiled.

"Yeah I can tell you've grown. Your ki has increased as well I'm proud."

Momo then blushed at her master's praise before she flexed her arm and clutched her bicep.

"I also joined a guild too. SO don't expect us to go easy on you in the games."

Goku smiled again at his student before she ran off.

"See you soon Master."

Goku smiled as he went off to find everyone else.

Palace gardens close to midnight

Wendy and Carla were walking through the palace gardens enjoying the night sky however two figures were watching them.

"Well shall we make our move?"

The other figure nodded to Turles as they made their attack on the sky maiden and her cat as only a scream could be heard echoing throughout the gardens.

Hotel room

Goku had arrived back at the room via instant transmission where most everyone had gathered around.

"Hey guys what's up?"

Natsu was the first one to explain what he had went through.

"I ran into two dragon slayers from sabertooth apparently they killed their dragons with their own two hands."

Lucy noticed how natsu clenched his fist in anger.

"How could they? Didn't they think of them as their parents?!"

In natsu's rage he slammed his fist into the wall creating a dent in it until he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder.

Turning around he saw that lucy was the source and although she didn't say it natsu could tell by her eyes she was telling him to calm down.

However there was a look of concern on Erza's face.

"Has anyone seen Wendy? She was supposed to meet us back here a while ago."

Most everyone shook their heads no too erza's response.

Goku then put two fingers two his head.

"I'll use instant transmission to find her and bring her back."

However before he could the clock had struck midnight and then a hologram of a short pumpkin man appeared as the city inns began to rise as the hologram pumpkin man spoke.

"For the 113 teams here at the grand magic games; this will be the elimination round which will narrow down the teams competing from 113 to only eight teams and that starts now.

Goku and the others looked up in the sky to see a giant labyrinth in the sky as the event was now underway.

Goku turned to his guildmates with a smile on his face.

"Let's go everyone."

He slammed his fist into his palm.

"I'm getting excited."

The first event of the games has begun at last. Can The fairy tail group navigate the labyrinth and qualify for the games? Find out next Fairy Tail's saiyan.

Hey,it's me Goku!

Wow the games have finally begun and we gotta go through a maze and to make things even more confusing gray's gotta compete in big game of hide n' seek.

I'm not worried because our Fairy Tail is gonna win!

Next on Fairy Tail's saiyan

"Enter the sky labyrinth! Start the games off with Hiding?"

Don't miss it!


	10. Enter the sky labyrinth! play hidenseek

Crocus nighttime

Goku looked up in the sky as the sky labyrinth looked huge compared to the rest of the buildings. However the structure's size didn't faze goku in fact it just got him even excited seeing the giant structure and possibly seeing and fighting many strong opponents in there. Not wanting to waste anytime goku grabbed natsu,gray,lucy, and Erza and flew into the labyrinth. Everyone else was too surprised to react as they found themselves being carried by goku up and into the structure as the saiyan landed safely and dropped everyone from his arms as the rest of the fairy tail team fell on the ground with a resounding thud.

Everyone else got up as they were either dusting themselves off or rubbing some part of their body that was sore.

Erza immediately got up and smacked goku upside his head.

"Ow,Ow,Ow. What the heck Erza?"

"Next time warn us before you do that Goku!"

The saiyan backed off not wanting to get smacked again by her.

Everyone got a look at their surroundings as they were trying to find their way around the maze.

As they kept walking Lucy looked back at the saiyan who was walking with his eyes closed confusing her.

"What're you doing Goku?"

"Oh been tryin' to see if I can sense out the pumpkin guy since he might be at the exit but it's no good. He's either masking his power or its so low that I can't get a solid lock on it."

"Oh okay" she responded as she keep moving along, eventually goku started to become frustrated. "What's going on why i can't get a lock on him!"

Lucy's face then brightened as she got an idea as she pulled out a silver key.

"I think I know an easy way for us to navigate this maze."

This caught everyone's attention as lucy smugly spun the silver key in her fingers before she went to work.

"Open Gate of the Compass; Pyxis!"

Goku then looked on in shock as a red bird appeared with a compass on its head.

Goku's face then morphed from surprise to confusion as did natsu and gray.

"Uhh Lucy how is this little bird supposed to help us get out of here?"

Gray then pointed to the top of its head.

"Goku there's a compass on its head so its obviously good at directions."

Goku then rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

"Oh right that makes sense."

Gray just sighed.

"Honestly sometimes your need to think and use your head. Last thing you wanna do is end up as dumb as flame brain here."

As soon as Gray said that Natsu got right up in his face anger clearly present on his face.

"The hell you say to me you stupid cooler!"

"You heard me you overgrown heater!"

The two mages continued their argument until Erza smacked them both over the head which caused them to stop.

Goku simply sat back and watched as he tried to sense that pumpkin man as his friends tried to navigate the maze through pixys then grabbing different map pieces until he finally spoke up as he had sensed the pumpkin guy but he had sensed him a while back.

"Uh guys? Guys!"

Everyone turned around to face the saiyan.

"Guys I sensed the pumpkin guy a while ago if you grab on to me I can teleport us there."

However everyone wasn't happy now as Erza grabbed goku by the collar clearly angry he withheld this info from them.

"Then why'd you act like you couldn't earlier!"

Goku then put both of his arms up in defense.

"I was acting Erza I really couldn't at first but I got it now so everyone grab on to me."

Everyone complied as Goku put two fingers to his head as everyone teleported to the exit along with Goku.

However to their dismay they arrived in last place to their surprise as they then walked through the gate.

Entrance into the Domus Flau

The entire fairy tail team was waiting in the entrance as they were dressed in their team uniforms.

Goku smiled as he patted his purple gi.

"I like mine guys. It's not that bad but I do miss my orange color."

Natsu however disagreed as he tugged at the collar of his.

"Man this thing is too tight and why do we have to match anyway?"

Erza however shut him up.

"Stop whining natsu besides since we're a team our outfits have to match as well."

Gray noticed that Lucy would keep staring at Natsu then her eyes would look away however he just shrugged it off as her being weird like Natsu was half the time. Erza walked over to the entrance of the arena as everyone could hear the roar of the crowd echoing throughout.

"All right everyone we need to win this for wendy and everyone else."

Everyone present remembered the condition wendy was in the infirmary.

Infirmary a few hours ago

To say that the fairy tail guild was upset would be an understatement. When they heard that wendy had been found in the palace gardens passed out and covered in bruises they wanted whoever was responsible.

However poor wendy was crying as she couldn't remember what had happened to her.

It was then Erza broke the short silence with her own suggestion.

"Maybe Wendy's like this due to a major loss of her magic power."

It was then that Porlyusica agreed with Erza's statement.

"As much as I'd hate to say it your right. she has suffered from a major loss of magic power however the bruises are another story altogether."

It was then that Goku had arrived after hearing Wendy had been injured.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late."

Goku walked over to wendy as he turned the sky dragon slayer over.

"Hey, wendy you feeling better?"

However when Wendy saw goku's face her eyes shrunk in fear as she only saw the face of her attacker.

"No! No! Stay away from me!"

Everyone was startled by the young girls freak out until goku grabbed her by her shoulders holding her in place.

"Wendy. Wendy its okay. It's me Goku."

Wendy stopped freaking out as instead of seeing her attacker she saw the man who she looked up to like natsu as she was on the verge of tears again as she jumped out and hugged Goku as tight as she could.

"G-Goku-san I'm sorry it's just I-I…"

Goku let go of Wendy with a smile on his face.

"No need to explain wendy I'll feel it out."

The sky dragon looked at her saiyan guild mate with confusion on her face until Goku put his hand on her head as his eyes were closed as he read her mind.

Goku looked through wendy's mind until he found what he was looking for as he grit his teeth in anger as he took his hand off of wendy's head as most everyone in the room could feel goku's anger.

Goku then pointed his palm at wendy as he gave wendy a bit of his ki which gave wendy the boost to get out of the bed as she was jumping up and down.

However goku shut her down for a quick minute.

"While I like your drive wendy you can't go out there yet. We need them to think your still down and out. But once you recover enough you can join us alright."

Wendy nodded as goku rubbed the top of her head and smiled at the young dragon slayer.

Present

The fairy tail team all nodded in agreement as they walked out into the arena as they were called out however their reaction was the opposite from what they expected as the crowd surprisingly booed them.

However their faces turned to faces full of joy as their guild and even the first master to their surprise came to cheer them on.

It was then that the three announcers for the games; Chapati Lola, Yajima and Jenny Realight had started to announce the teams that had made it to the games as they had passed the elimination round. As the teams began to talk fairy tail included goku couldn't help but get pumped up as the idea of fighting different guilds even though he was stronger was still an exciting idea for the saiyan warrior.

However that changed when the next guild was announced as half of the teams had been announced.

"Introducing the guild who made it past the elimination round midnight force raven tail!"

This upset makarov as he wasted no time calling out the announcers.

"How could you let a dark guild participate this year?!"

This unnerved the audience however that was put to rest when Chapati announced that Raven tail had changed their status and were now officially recognized as a legal light guild.

The members of raven tail approached the fairy tail team.

"Ah Fairy Tail I take it your friend is recovering?"

"Quite after all I did was say hello."

The other figure pulled his cloak back which caused Goku to grit his teeth in anger.

"I knew it was you Turles!"

Natsu was flabbergasted at seeing another goku.

"Whoaaaaaa is this for real there's two goku's!"

He said excitedly jumping up and down like a little kid at a fair.

Erza punches natsu in the back of the head.

"Natsu get serious this is the guy who hurt wendy"

She said as her face then became dead serious.

Natsu then rubbed the back of his head as he faced the goku look alike.

His fist ignited in a furious flame.

"So bucko you like picking on kids huh"

He said walking closer

"How about you pick on me!"

Turles simply smirked at Natsu.

"Please I don't have time to waste on you. Besides you're probably weaker than blueberry was anyway."

Natsu grit his teeth in anger before goku stopped him.

" 'gack' goku what the hell?"

"I'm upset too natsu but if we attack them now we'll just get disqualified. We'll have our chance to avenge wendy in our matches alright."

Turles smirked as Natsu turned away.

"I'd listen to him if I were you pinkey besides your power compared to mine is like an ant hill next to a mountain."

Natsu growled in frustration but he turned around and grit his teeth in anger.

However Goku and Turles stared each other down as everyone else could feel their pressure from the two saiyans.

However goku backed off before he looked at Turles one last time.

"I will get you back for wendy."

"I look forward to it Kakrot."

When turles said that name everyone on the fairy tail team to look at Goku in confusion.

The crowd was in wonder at who the last two teams would be however to the surprise of everyone it was announced as Fairy Tail Team B.

Goku's face morphed into one of surprise as he saw one person on the team in particular.

"Piccolo? Is that you?"

The namekian smirked before he walked over to the saiyan.

"Of course its me. Honestly did you really think I'd sit this out."

"I thought you couldn't enter?"

Piccolo smirked again before he motioned his head over to the stands.

"Well your guild master is understanding."

"Hehe. is that why Jellal is here too?"

Goku looked behind the namekian to indeed see Jellal except he was wearing robes that covered his face.

Piccolo nodded.

"I didn't want him entering since I was afraid he'd try and show off for erza."

At this Erza's face turned bright red.

Natsu took notice of the other members who also formed fairy tails team b and seen two people that sent him into a frenzy.

"Hey what are you two doing here!"

He said pointing at gajeel and laxus

"We don't need you two we got all the power we need right here"

Natsu said flexing his right arm

Obviously the crowd didn't like the idea of two teams either because they immediately started to boo louder. Even the other guilds thought this was unfair.

Goku simply slammed his fist into his palm as a smile found its way to his face.

"Don't think that because we're apart of the same guild I'll go easy on you guys."

Gajeel grinned as he got up close to Natsu and Goku.

"Doesn't matter to me. I'll gladly wipe the floor with you and salamander."

Natsu responded by getting up in Gajeel's face.

"Oh yeah? Say that to my face metal mouth."

"I just did you stupid hot head!"

Goku chuckled at their banter until the last team was called.

"And now introducing the current and reigning champions; Sabertooth!"

The crowd was in an uproar as sabertooth entered the arena letting the other guilds know they were the fan favorite to win again.

Within the sabertooth members goku spotted Momo as the young saiyan female hybrid waved to her master with excitement while goku was surprised at first but then it made sense as she had told him she had joined a guild.

Then a giant stone tablet appeared laying out how the grand magic games would run during its 5-day run time.

Goku smirked as he saw that battles would take place but before that chapati announced the first event called hidden.

Goku and Natsu looked confused as it was laid out as a giant town with mirror doubles.

"What's going on is this hide n seek?"

"I'm with goku what's going on?"

However Gray decided he'd go in first however hearing this Juvia went in as well.

The other guilds sent in their members as the game had began however Sabertooth's Rufus managed to win easily as Gray came in last as Raven Tail's nalpudding kept attacking gray when he got the chance.

Goku tried to cheer up his comrade but Gray shrugged it off and now it was Lucy's turn as she was up against Flare.

Before Lucy left into the arena goku noticed that she and Natsu secretly fist bumped as she left.

As Lucy was entering the arena Makarov and Mavis were having a discussion mainly about Ivan's guild Raven Tail.

"I wonder what Ivan could be planning but my greatest concern is that Turlse fellow. It seems goku knows him but that's what troubles me."

Makarov nodded in agreement as he kept his eye on raven tail.

"Whatever Ivan has planned it can't be good."

Mavis nodded in agreement as they turned back to lucy and flare as their battle was about to begin as Lucy pulled out one of her golden keys.

"Open Gate of the Golden Bull! Tarus!"

A bell chimed as Taurs appeared as he slammed his axe down trying to hit flare only for the red head to dodge it with a wicked smile on her face.

Quickly changing pace lucy then summons her next spirit.

She swiped her next key in front of her.

"Open gate of the scorpion scorpio!"

However Flare used her hair to shield the attack but lucy wasn't done as she had Taurs combine his axe with Scorpio's sand attack to strike the raven tail mage as it sent her flying.

While Flare was midair she used her hair to attack lucy however to the surprise of the audience and some of the guilds lucy was surrounded by her yellow ki aura as she grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled flare towards her as she clotheslined the mage before following it up with an attack that caught piccolo off guard.

Lucy then placed both hands above her head with the palms facing the Flare and one hand in front of the other with the fingers going in opposite directions. Lucy then thrust both of her hands forward as she called the name of the attack as a yellow beam went towards flare.

"Masenko-Ha!"

Flare's eyes widened however she dodged out of the way in time.

In the stands with Raven tail turles was smiling.

"Well how about that? Seems that blondie has some skill after all. Our little flare might be in trouble. Heh. This is getting interesting."

Turles then shouted to the fairy tail area mostly to goku.

"You've trained Blondie well Kakarot! She can't win though you and I know that!"

Goku didn't respond as he kept watching Lucy battle with a smile on his face however goku noticed that Natsu's face was slightly red confusing him but he went back to the battle.

Flare was in mid as she spun her body and called out her counter attack.

"Hair shower wolf fang!"

Her hair set a blaze as it shot towards Lucy and began to take the shape of a wolf.

Lucy smirked as she wasn't worried about this change of pace.

She twirled her next key.

"Open gate of the crab!"

She swiped it in front of her

"cancer!"

A golden light filled the arena as Cancer appeared and cut down flares' attack with ease.

As both female combatants landed on the ground Flare was pissed as she then dug her hair into the ground confusing the blonde however before Lucy could make a move her hair grabbed her by the ankle then slammed her into the ground.

"Face it blondie! I can move my hair anywhere I want."

Lucy got up and managed to get back into it as she rushed flare surprising the red head as she delivered a solid punch across her face.

Lucy breathed a bit heavy but she was performing well surprising the audience and some of her guild mates as well.

"Wow Lucy is doing quite well."

"Yeah she is. still where'd she learn hand to hand combat like that?"

Gray then looked towards goku thinking the saiyan had trained her.

Noticing gray's glance towards him goku just chuckled at Gray's prediction.

"Nah Gray. it wasn't me. All I did was tell her to base a fighting style off of someone she knows or was close too."

This caused almost everyone to look at natsu confusing the dragon slayer.

"Hmm? What's up guys."

"Nothing Natsu."

Natsu just looked at his guildmates with confusion as he turned his focus back to lucy's battle.

As lucy got up full of confidence Flare was getting enraged however she got an idea as a wicked smile spread across her face as her hair went into the ground again causing lucy to look around only for flare to direct her attention towards the stands as lucy's face adopted a look of horror as she saw flare's hair close to Asuka.

"Asuka! Loo-"

Before Lucy could call out to the little girl but flare cut her off by covering her mouth with some of her hair and tossing her to the ground.

"Listen blondie give it up"

Flare told her as a sick grin formed on her face.

"If you don't well little asuka may get hurt"

With Asuka at Flare's hidden mercy Lucy was subjected to flares beatdown to the dismay of her guildmates.

As they were watching Flare decided to take it up a notch in her torment as she held lucy in place with her hair as she then threatened to brandish the raven tail mark over her fairy tail mark which brought the poor girl to cries of dismay.

Goku then noticed out of the corner of his eye he saw flare's hair dangerously close to asuka which explained why lucy had stopped fighting which infuriated him. Seeing this flare girl use a hostage to her advantage reminded goku of how king piccolo used Tien as a hostage during their fight. Goku then quickly turned the tables as he used a kiai and destroyed the piece of hair as he then mentally contacted lucy.

'Lucy its goku. Asuka's safe! Go for it!'

Lucy smiled knowing that Asuka was no longer in harm's way she could fight back now.

'Thank you Goku.'

Lucy then summoned Gemini and broke free of Flares grip however Gemini's current outfit was her in a towel to the joy of the crowd and her embarrassment.

That soon faded however as both Lucy and Gemini began channeling magic power and reciting an incantation of the Urano Metria spell to flares horror at the amount of power that was being built up.

However before lucy could fire the blast she suddenly felt tired as she collapsed to the ground of the arena floor.

"The winner of the match from raven tail is Flare Corona!"

This caused an uproar mainly with fairy tail who clearly knew that raven tail cheated but they had no proof until someone in the audience spoke up to Lucy's defense.

"Hey Ref! Raven Tail is cheating!"

Everyone turned to the source of the voice.

The "person" in question was a humanoid alien with a mainly light blue head, save for his purple scalp. He had yellow eyes, and his nose and mouth are very human. His entire body was purple as well. On his chest was the uniform for the galactic patrol.

This caught Goku by surprise as he knew who that was.

"Huh? Jaco?! What're you doing here?"

Jaco looked goku's way for a brief moment.

"Official patrol business."

Jaco then jumped down from his seat with a graceful pose as he had a camera in hand as he walked towards the little pumpkin man named mato.

"Here see. Proof that raven tail cheated in the match."

Jaco showed mato footage of one raven tail members doing a spell on lucy which cost lucy the match.

"I see. In light of this new evidence Flare Corona is disqualified."

This brought joy to fairy tail but someone wasn't happy.

"Oh come on Ref! Are you really going to let scum like that scott free with a disqualification?"

Goku looked around until he found the source of the voice which surprised him even more.

"Huh?! Why's Vegeta here?!"

The saiyan prince ignored Goku's loud voice and kept talking.

"There's no need to disqualify that piece of trash besides Kakarot's up next."

The entire arena was confused at who vegeta was talking about until the saiyan prince pointed at goku surprising everyone as Mato tried to calm the saiyans nerves.

"Um excuse me sir. That's not how it works besides lucy heartfilia has won due to the disqualification…"

"Then lucy forfeits."

Natsu was about to jump in and defend his guildmate as was everyone else until goku stopped them as he had a reassuring look in his eyes as he looked towards lucy and gave her a reassuring nod.

"O-Okay. Guess I do."

Goku then jumped down and walked towards lucy as natsu joined him.

"Don't worry lucy. I'll get em back for you. Promise."

Goku smilied a big smile at her as natsu walked with her out of the arena.

Goku stared down flare with righteous fury in his eyes.

Ivan was about to protest when Turles stopped him.

"Relax Ivan. Besides since blondie forfeited that means we get the win and I'd say they've been embarrassed enough for today."

Ivan smirked.

"I guess you're right Turles. After all I have faith that Flare will easily beat that fairy tail member no problem."

Turles smirked but for a different reason as he thought to himself.

'That fool Ivan. Flare is going to lose to Kakarot no problem. I'm just going to sit back and watch the fireworks.'

Goku looked flare dead in the eyes as he talked to mato never breaking eye contact.

"Hey your names Mato right?"

"Yes. why do you ask?"

"Simple for this match change the rules."

This caused Mato to look at the saiyan with confusion although it couldn't be seen under the pumpkin mask.

"Why would I do that?"

"Simple. Wouldn't want them to win by DQ if they break the rules. So for this match they can use whatever they want. Heh. Heck I'll even let them cheat like they did to lucy earlier."

Goku then spoke to flare looking the girl in her eyes.

"That fine with you."

Flare chuckled a twisted laugh before responding.

"Sure spikey. Whatever you want."

Seeing that both competitors had agreed to it Mato made the announcement.

"Attention everyone! For this one match all the rules will be lifted allowing both competitors to use any means necessary to win."

The entire arena was in uproar of confusion as many of the spectators were talking amongst themselves as were the other guilds as the match began.

However before anyone could blink goku appeared in front of flare in an instant surprising the redhead mage.

"You dirty cheater!"

Goku punched flare in her gut as he sent her flying into one of the arena stone pillars as she hit with a thud before falling back down to the ground unconscious surprising everyone in the crowd.

The arena was dead silent before everyone shouted in cheers.

Goku smiled as he turned to face the other guilds.

"Okay! Come if you wanna! I'll take you all on! Gather the strongest guys you can and come at me! I'll beat every last one of them!"

Mavis smiled and laughed at goku's bold statement while makarov's jaw hit the floor at his boldness.

"Ahhh! What is that idiot trying to do?! I swear its like hes trying to make everyone his enemy!"

Mirajane laughed at this as she looked at Goku's smiling face.

'It can't be helped master. That's just how he is.'

Laxus saw out of the corner of his eye mirajane laughing to herself.

"Something funny?"

"Ufufufu. Nothing that you need to worry about Laxus~"

The lightning dragon slayer rolled his eyes as his attention went back to the arena as now all the guilds were either surprised or enraged at Goku's bold challenge to them.

Everyone in fairy tail knew that from now on the grand magic games were about to get a lot more interesting.

 _Hey its me Goku! After beating Flare from raven tail and getting revenge for Lucy I'm even more excited to fight and it looks like I'll get a chance after all. Huh? Lord Berrus your here so is Whis and Supreme Kai and Vegeta. What's going on?!_

 _Next on Fairy Tail's Saiyan; MAKE YOUR PRESENCE KNOWN! GOKU VS BACCHUS! Don't miss it!_

 **A/N: Hey guys I'm back! Sorry its been so long but Fairy Tail's saiyan has been updated once again at last! I do have a question for you guys and you can answer either in the reviews or by messaging me but would you guys be interested in seeing a Fairy Tail's saiyan 100 year quest side story. The main cast will be team natsu along with goku,vegeta, and Nashi Dragneel. So let me know if that's something you guys would be interested in. So until next time don't forget to Favorite,Follow and review. ;)**


End file.
